J'ai demandé à la lune
by Litacy
Summary: Un loup-garou ,un animagus ,beaucoup de drama ,une belle petite romance ,le tout mis avec une chanson d'Indochine.(2e version)chapitre 7 ajouté(+note à voir !)attention petit lime minable dans ce chap :reeviieewws svpppp svp svp(à genoux)
1. prologue:la première note à la guitare

Voici la nouvelle version de ma fic « J'ai demandé à la lune » .J'ai décidé de l'achever ici comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de faire une deuxième fic ce qui ne m'enchante pas trop .J'espère qu'elle sera encore mieux que l'ancienne mais qu'elle gardera quand même l'esprit dramatique que je voulais qu'elle fasse ressentir ou bon enfin bref c'est parti !Ouais euh les persos m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai inventé quoique eux j'en veux pas et puis la chanson elle appartient au groupe Indochine .Et euh c'est un slash .Attention possible description de viol dans le chapitre 2 .Mais comme chuis pas comme certains une pro du lemon (vu que le seul lime que j'ai écrit était pourri) ben voilà ca va surement pas trop traumatiser certains .Et euh si vous arrivez à vous emporter facilement en lisant des textes ,ligotez vous les mains avant de lire certains chapitres je vous jure que vous aurez envie de casser la gueule à certains persos …Bonne lecture .

J'ai demandé à la lune 

Prologue 

C'était une belle journée d'été .Il faisait chaud .La soleil brillait haut dans le ciel .La famille Lupin composée de Jeffrey Lupin ,Angélica Lupin et leurs fils Rémus et Jason ,était allée pique-niquer au bord d'une rivière près de la vallée lunaire .Les deux enfants s'amusaient à pêcher pendant que les parents s'occupaient à disposer le repas .

 -J'en ai eu un avant toi Rémus !cria joyeusement Jason en brandissant sous le nez de son grand frère un énorme poisson dont il eu pitié et qu'il rejeta dans l'eau .

Rémus était un garçon d'assez petite taille ,brun ,aux yeux bleux gris rêveurs .Sa petite mine faisait fondre n'importe qui et tous les passants qui le voyaient se plaisaient à dire qu'il était un cadeau du ciel . Pour un enfant de neuf ans ,il était très intelligent et d'une maturité rare .Lorsqu'il se rendait à son école ,peu de gens le comprenaient à part ses professeurs .Précisons aussi qu'il était un sorcier et que dans deux ans il se rendrait au collège Poudlard ,la célèbre école de sorcellerie .

 -Ah alors tu veux voir qui pêche le mieux ?dit Rémus en riant .

Et il plongea sa canne magique dans l'eau .En attendant que quelque chose vienne mordre au bout de sa ligne ,il courut derrière Jason pour essayer de l'attraper .Ce dernier ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son grand frère .Il était blond, de grande taille pour ses sept ans ,des yeux verts olive chiné d'or ,un sourire collé 24h /24 7j/7 . Contrairement au brun ,il pensait que le monde était simple si on le traitait tel quel. 

 -Les enfants !les apostropha leur mère .C'est prêt !Venez vous asseoir .

Les deux s'éxécutèrent et engloutirent les multiples mets délicieux que Angélica Lupin avait préparé . Jeffrey qui lisait son journal gromelait en constatant que la bourse sorcière de France était en chute . En effet ,Monsieur Lupin travaillait au ministère de la magie et était affecté au service des impôts et des dépenses .

 -Cesse donc de penser à ton travail et profite de ton jour de congé pour te divertir avec les enfants .

 -Oui c'est vrai Papa !dit Jason en donnant raison à Madame Lupin .Le travail c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie !

Son père posa donc son journal et se mit à déjeuner .

A la fin de la journée ,ils rentrèrent tous « Au Cheval de feu »(leur maison .Il portait ce drôle de nom à cause de la statue de feu qu'il y a dans leur jardin ).Le petit frère de Rémus alla se coucher .Son père en fit de même .Seuls Rémus et sa mère restaient debout dans le salon ,regardant une peinture d'un des chevaliers de la table ronde .

 -Tu sais que c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui .l'informa Angélica .Il faut te mettre dans la cave . Moustique viendra te tenir compagnie(le chat des Lupins) .

 -Ne t'inquiète pas Maman .J'ai déjà passé beaucoup de nuits comme ça .

Ils descendirent tous deux dans la cave .Sa mère lui alluma la lumière ,ramena le chat ,sortit et referma à double tour la porte .Elle barra aussi cette dernière par précaution .Pourquoi tout cela ?En fait Rémus est un loup-garou .Il a été mordu dès son plus jeune âge .Et toutes les nuits de pleine lune ,il subit une transformation horrible .Seuls les animaux peuvent lui tenir compagnie et lui rendre l'esprit plus « humain » .

Le jeune garçon s'installa sur un vieux canapé déchiré ,dont on voyait les ressorts .D'une minuscule fenêtre ,il pouvait voir la lumière de l'astre de nuit ,caché derrière les nuages .

 -Ca commence .se dit Rémus en caressant nerveusement le chat qui miaulait en le regardant sans comprendre .N'aie pas peur .C'est impressionant la première fois mais quand tu te seras habitué ,mon image ne te terrorisera plus .

La lune sortit et un des rayons toucha le visage du loup-garou .Ce dernier se transforma .Moustique se jeta par terre et ses poils se hérissèrent .Puis petit à petit ,reconnaissant son maître ,il se calma et l'invita à jouer .Mais à une heure avancée de la nuit ,le félin s'endormit et Rémus s'ennuya .Il frappa à la porte ou plutôt griffa .

Vers six heures du matin .Jason s'était réveillé ,ne savait pas la véritable nature de son frère .Ses parents ,pour ne pas le choquer le lui avait caché .Il descendit voir d'où provenait le bruit .Ouvrant la porte de la cave ,il ne se doutait pas que ce geste lui serait fatal .Un monstre lui sauta dessus et le griffa comme un fou .L'enfant ,traumatisé ne pouvait plus crier .Derrière ces yeux assoiffés de sang ,il reconnut son grand frère .

 -Rémus ?souffla t-il .

Ce fut son dernier mot .Déjà à terre ,il laissa sa tête choir .La bête sanguinaire recula ,prise de peur . C'était comme le frère de Jason était redevenu humain .Puis il se transforma et remarqua le sang autour du cadavre de son frère .Il ne comprenait pas .Il ne voulait pas comprendre .Il tomba sur ses genoux et fixait le petit garçon d'un regard vide .Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre dans les escaliers . Soudain quelqu'un approcha d'eux et :

 -NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà la fin du prologue .Chapitre 1 peut-être ce soir si je suis d'humeur et si surtout j'arrive à calculer en combien de temps je pourrais terminer mes devoirs de latin et si je peux les faire demain .Bon je voudrais des reviews parce que ca me donne plus envie d'écrire .Et au moins je pourrais savoir ce que je dois améliorer .S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait .


	2. CH1:Et le soleil ne le sait pas

Bah voilà le chapitre 1 bon je vais répondre auw reviewers juste pour faire pareil que tout le monde lol !

Darkrogue :euhhhh t 'es la darkrogue qui a traduit obscurité et lumière ?La traduction littéraire incarnée en une humaine ou juste simplement darkrogue quelqu'un qui a le meme pseudo que la personne dont je parle ?Sinon bah merci c'était ma première review pour cette fic

Nefra :Pour répondre à ta question oui en fait c'est l'anagramme de Tinuviel mais en fait je sais pas d'ou vient ce nom parce que je l'ai vu sur le net et un moment en etant à cours de patronyme j'ai utilisé Tinuviel pour une fille et l'annagramme pour sa réincarnation dans ma toute première fic .

Seskhmet :J'essaierais de te scanner le Moustique lol dont je me suis inspirée .En fait en vrai c le chat d'une copine à moi .Sinon ouais ta raison je crois que je me suis abonnée à Déprimefic magazine .

Ah euh au fait la fic ne suit tjr pas la logique de la scolarité des maraudeurs .C'est une fic après tout hein !

Bon c'est là que ça commence :

Chapitre 1 …Et le Soleil ne le sait pas …

Dans la tour Gryffondor ,dortoir n°2 des 5e année ,on pouvait entendre une légère mélodie jouée à la guitare .Puis des applaudissements tonitruants .

 -Bravo Rémus !C'est sûrement ton meilleur morceau .

C'était Sirius Black qui avait parlé .Il faisait parti d'un groupe d'élève au nombre de quatre appelé les Maraudeurs .Les Maraudeurs avaient pour but de faire souffrir le plus leurs professeurs et les Serpentards .En particulier Severus Rogue ,contre qui James vouait une haine indescriptible .

 -Hey les gars ,je crois qu'on a intérêt à se grouiller d'aller en métamorphose !les prévenir Peter Pettigrow ,un garçon assez rond ,blond aux yeux bleus délavés .Mc Gonagall n'avait pas l'air très contente l'autre jour quand on a transformé Evans en « centaurette » .

 -Je m'en souviens .Elle avait essayé de cacher ses …hum …enfin derrière ses sabots mais elle s'est écroulée sur la prof .dit James Potter ,un des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard et qui faisait parti des Maraudeurs(et d'ailleur c'était le chef de cette joyeuse troupe).

(Souvenir)

 -POOTTTTTEEERRRRRR !!!!!Rends moi ma forme initiale !!!!

Quoi que pouvait crier Lily Evans ,préfète de Gryffondor ,on ne comprenait que des hénissements visiblement énervés .

 -Bééééééééééêêêêêêêeeeeeeeee   !!!!!!fit Sirius en se retenant de rire .

James devait s'appuyer sur une table pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre .Peter avait déjà préparer son carnet où il y aura inscrit son heure de retenue .Par contre il n'y avait pas Rémus ce jour là .

~*~*~*~*~* 

Rémus rangea sa guitare et prépara ses affaires .Il y avait déjà cinq ans qu'il avait intégré le collège Poudlard .Le directeur ,malgré les légères « indispositions » de l'adolescent ,l'accepta au sein de l'établissement .Il fallait dire que derrière ses airs complètement loufoques ,Albus Dumbledore ,était non seulement le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps(euh juste un peu en dessous de Merlin)mais aussi un être altruiste qui ne souhaitait que le bien de ses élèves .Le chef de l'établissement sorcier était ensuite devenu un précieux confident du loup-garou bien que ce dernier ne lui disait pas tout et l'homme en était bien conscient .Le jeune brun aux yeux rêveurs n'avait rien perdu de sa maturité et continuait d'être un des élèves les plus mystérieux que Poudlard ait accueilli .

 -Oh non …

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux .Il était presque allongé par terre et serrait son sac contre lui .Ses amis se précipitèrent pour le réconforter .

 -On m'a volé mon devoir de rattrapage sur les transformations de grosses masses physiques …

N'importe quelle personne lisant cette fic sans continuer d'aborder la suite penserait qu'il s'inquiète pour rien mais …

 -En plus la vieille vache (la directrice des Gryffondors) t'avait prévenu que si tu lui ramenais pas c'était un mot à tes parents et une année entière en classe de rattrapage .fit inutilement remarquer Sirius ,très peiné pour son ami .

 -Il n'est plus dans ton grimoire ?demanda calmement Rémus qui comme à son habitude ,restait toujours le plus calme dans des situations de ce genre .

 -Non .répondit en reniflant le blond qui avait à présent le visage rougi .Il n'y a que cette feuille vert argent qui traînait et …

Quelqu'un avait frappé sur une table .

 -Le ….de ….grrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!! ragea James .Attends Pitty (surnom de Peter lol),qui était près de toi quand tu as fait tombé ton sac ce matin dans le hall ?

 -Euhh ..Il n'y avait personne .A part Rogue qui m'avait fait un croche-pied mais …

 -C'est lui !Feuille au couleur de ces bat….de Serpentard et Rogue à proximité .On le tient .

Les Maraudeurs dévalèrent comme des fous les escaliers de la tour Rouge Doré ,et au détour d'un couloir, empoignèrent un élève aux cheveux longs ,noirs ,gras ,au nez crochu ,et un visage n'inspirant absolument pas la sympathie .

 -Qu'est-ce que me voulez ?grogna t-il .Mais il préféra se calmer ,voyant qu'il était en inferiorité numérique .

 -Rends son devoir à Peter !Il s'est déjà mis du mal à le faire !hurla Sirius .D'ailleur James s'étonna de voir que personne ne les avait entendu .Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque si il ne présente pas son travail dans un quart d'heure !

 -Oh mon dieu .Sortez donc tous les mouchoirs .Le pauvre Péter (imaginez bien avec un accent de grand-mère qui a abusé de thé à 5h de l'aprem)ne va plus voir ses amis l'année prochaine et va ramer grave tout seul contre des puissances scolaires …

Rogue n'avait pas tort car dans les classes de rattrapage ,on passe très peu de temps à l'extérieur et énormément d'heures plongés dans des livres et des parchemins d'anciens élèves .On ne pouvait plus s'amuser comme avant et même recopier bêtement les cours de Binns signifierait jouer pour les pauvres retardataires .

Le plus faible du quatuor « gryffondoresque » tremblait de peur et se cachait derrière Rémus qui derrière son visage impassible ,brûlait de rage et de colère .Puis petit à petit il finit par perdre de son self-contrôle et tous ses membres tremblaient .

 -On se demande comment vous avez pu intégrer ce collège .Black renifle sans cesse comme un chien , Potter marche comme une biche ,Pettigrow est aussi minable qu'un rat et l'autre on dirait un monstre prêt à sauter sur n'importe qui quand on l'énerve .Vous vous êtes trompés les gars .Le zoo c'est à Londres.

Ca y est .Il n'en pouvait plus .Rémus sauta sur le Serpentard et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui le fit s'écrouler au sol .Il s'acharna sur lui jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore (qui se promenait on ne sait pourquoi par là)sépara les deux élèves .

 -Severus ,va à l'infirmerie te faire soigner .Quant à toi Rémus je voudrais te v…

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu .Ses trois amis s'inquiétèrent mais le directeur leur ordonna de retourner dans leur salle commune(car Mc Gonagall était allée à un congret sorcier à Munich ).

~*~*~*~*~*

Il était dix-huit heure .L'air commençait à se rafraîchir et un léger vent soufflait sur l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard qui était scintillante d'eau de pluie .En haut de la tour d'astronomie ,le Gryffondor perdu était debout sur les rebords et observait les étoiles qui commençaient à briller .La lune n'était pas encore levée .Il avait du temps pour faire revenir le calme en lui .

 -Monsieur Lupin .Je crois que vos amis vous attendent .

Rémus se retourna vivement et vit l'homme qui lui permit d'entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie .Dans sa robe bleu nuit ,il avait l'air de Merlin en personne .

 -Je crois surtout qu'ils attendent pour me fouetter jusqu'au sang et me laisser crever de froid en haut d'une colline ,nu sans un seul endroit pour se réchauffer et …

 -Que dis-tu là ?s'exclama Dumbledore ,troublé par les dires de son protégé .Pourquoi tes amis te feraient cela ?

 -Pas eux .répondit l'adolescent dont la tristesse se voyait aussi clairement sur son visage que Mc Gonagall dansant la polka avec Sybille Trelawney .Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence .Je crois que je vais vous laisser .

 -Attends .le retint Albus .Ne t'inquiète par pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Severus .C'est seulement ton instin lunaire qui se réveille un peu trop tôt .Il n'y aura aucune sanction contre toi .En revanche ce qu'à fait ton camarade à Peter est inadmissible .J'en ai parlé à Minerva .Elle a comprit .

 -Je dois y aller .Mes…parents(le vieil homme remarqua la légère hésitation de son protégé .)m'attendent à Pré-au-Lard pour que je prenne un portauloin vers chez moi .Au revoir professeur .Et bonne soirée .

Rémus se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre mais se retournant soudain ,il serra le seul qui savait sa véritable nature à qui il pouvait parler sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuit en courant .

 -Mon petit-fils .Je veux que tu m'écoutes bien .Quoi qui te passe par la tête ,tu peux m'en parler .Je ne dirais rien et je pourrais peut-être t'aider mais sache qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse te sauver de toi même.

Et ce fut ainsi que deux ombres disparurent de la plus haute tour de Poudlard 

~*~*~*~*~*

 -Hey !Moony (les Maraudeurs lui donnaient ce pseudo parce que Mumus dessinait souvent des Lunes sur ses parchemins)!Où tu vas comme ça ?demanda vivement Sirius .

 -Ma mère est encore malade .Je dois y aller .A lundi !

Il avait souhaité dire cela d'un ton dégagé mais visiblement tout avait raté .

 -Hum .Si tu le dis .fut la seule réponse de l'étoile noire (Sirius mais c pour éviter les répétitions).Bon ben salut !

L'ami du loup ne voulait pas le gêner d'avantage mais était tout de même vexé que Rémus lui cache des choses .Il prit la guitare avec laquelle son meilleur copain avait joué au début de l'après-midi et commença un morceau pour le départ .

 « Si tu savais Sirius combien j'aurais aimé te dire où je vais .Si tu savais à quel point je ne veux pas y aller et rester avec toi jouer de la musique et t'observer ,allongé sur ton lit ,n'écoutant que moi un sourire innocent aux lèvres .Un sourire que seul moi-même je puis voir .Si tu savais à quel point je souhaiterais te dire qui je suis ,qui je ne veux pas être .Et qui je dois être toutes les nuits de pleine lune.

Si je te révèlerais mon secret ,m'abandonneras-tu comme ILS m'ont abandonné ? »

Le brun aux yeux bleus gris se dirigea alors vers le village sorcier ,une larme coulant le long de sa joue . Il toucha une boîte vide de Fizwizbiz et fut téléporté quelque part .

Une fois arrivé à destination ,se tenait debout devant lui ,un homme ,qui avait un fouet à la main .

 -Nous t'attendions .dit-il avec un sourire sadique .

Ayyyéééééé fini ce chapitre !!!J'espère avoir plus de reviews cette fois !!!Et comme ça le chapitre 2 viendra plus vite .WWAAAARRRRRRRNNIINNNNGGGGGGGG VIOL DANS LE CHAPITRE 2 WARNING 

Euh je recherche des pros de lemons pour m'aider là parce que chuis pas très « expérimentée » looollll

Sinon bon bah euh la review c le bouton en bas à gauche ou euh ah ouais a gauche enfin si j'ai pas la tete a l'envers .C'est vrai on pourrait se demander quand même ….


	3. CH2:Et la lune s'est moquée de moi

Ah ca me manquait d'écrire .Euh je crois que les prochains chapitres mettront plus de temps à venir car mon frère revient de son voyage et donc j'aurais moins accès à l'ordi .

Les deux ptites réponses aux reviews :

Darkrogue :OUUAAAIIISSSSSS CEESSSSTTTT TTTOOOAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!Je suis trop contente !!!Mon auteur préférée m'envoie une review !!Meerccciiiiiiiii !!!!!Et sinon il arrive quand le prochain chapitre du miroir de peut-être .Ah en passant , j'irais relire obscurité et lumière ..Le passage que j'ai retenu le plus lol :Vous semblez extrêmement calme ce soir ,Mlle Maugrey .Et sinon faut aussi que j'aille faire un tour dans l'oracle de la sybille mais c'était trop lon ça m'a découragé .J'irais lire cette fic ce week end .Bah sinon encore meerccchhhiiiii !!!!

Saria :Pour Jason au bord de la rivière en fait j'ai voulu changer pour un élément .C'est juste que je voulais justifier plus pourquoi les parents en voulaient à Mumus et puis je m'imaginais mal faire ramener les parents près de la rivière .Et sinon chuis ravie que cette version te plaise .J'essaierais de garder tout le dramatique lol .

**Et Seskhmet :ENCORE MERCI MERCI MERCI DE MERCI DE MERCI ET ENCORE MIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEUHHHHHHHHHHH FOIIIIISSSS MLMMMMEEERCCHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

C'est ici que ça commence :

Chapitre 2 …Et la Lune s'est moquée de moi…

   Clac !Une fois ,deux fois .Le fouet frappa la peau meurtrie de Rémus qui ,les larmes aux yeux tentaient de ne pas hurler .

  -Vas-tu hurler bon sang !ragea l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre ..

« Non .Je ne hurlerais pas père .Je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir .Je ne te laisserais pas entendre ma douleur . pensa le jeune adolescent atteint de lycanthropie et qui serrait les dents à se les craquer . »

  -Laisse donc Jeffrey .Il souffrira grâce aux nouveaux instruments de torture .

  C'était un autre homme qui parlait ..Il était sorti de nul part ,comme s'il venait de transplaner .Rémus ne semblait pas s'étonner .D'ailleur ,il avait accueilli le premier coup de fouet comme une sorte …d'habitude.

 -Tu as raison .demande Monsieur Lupin car c'était bien lui qui frappait son propre fils .Pourquoi me fatiguer pour lui après tout ?Toi ,avance et descend dans la cave .ajouta t-il à l'adresse de la victime .

   Le concerné ,avança tristement à l'endroit où on lui indiquait .C'était le rituel après tout .On se défoule sur lui chaque pleine lune avant sa transformation .Et on le laissait croupir dans un sous-sol à l'atmosphère sombre et froide . « Le Cheval de feu »était devenu le Cheval de glace .Le logis n'était plus aussi accueillant qu'autrefois ..A l'époque où les frères Lupin étaient encore ensemble .Pourquoi vous demandez-vous ?Pourquoi faire du mal à Rémus alors que cela n'est pas de sa faute ?C'est l'avis contraire de la famille du loup-garou .Après la mort de Jason ,Jeffrey et Angélica l'enterrèrent à l'orée d'un bois non loin de la rivière de cristal ,là où ils avaient pique-niquer en famille pour la dernière fois .

Puis leur colère fut rejetée sur le fils qu'ils leur restaient .Ils étaient aveuglés par une douleur immense.  Il n'y avait aucune nuit où Madame Lupin ne se levait en hurlant ,en pleurant la perte de son fils .

Alors toutes les fins de mois ,le malheureux collègien rentrait chez lui ,en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait . Toutes les marques que portaient Rémus ,n'étaient pas dues à ses transformations mais aux longues séances de bastonnage que lui réservaient les hommes de sa famille .

  Arrivé dans la fameuse cave qui était devenue sa chambre ,il s'assit sur le reste d'un canapé détruit et attendit son heure comme un prisonnier condamné à la peine de mort .Derrière lui ,son père avait fermé la porte à double-tour ,barré cette dernière et avait placé une armoire de manière à ce que l'on ne la voit plus .Maintenant un total silence règnait .Un éclair de lumière …Et l'enfer pouvait commencer .On entendait un long hurlement bestial .La dangereuse créature se cabra ,frappant de ses mains sur son torse velu et se rua sur la porte et tenta de la défoncer ..En vain .La rage envahit le loup-garou qui se jeta sur un mur .Mais il s'en dégagea rapidement .Rémus souffrait .Du sang coulait par terre .Voilà donc le nouvel instrument de torture de son oncle .Il y avait des piques partout sur les murs . Malheureusement l'esprit lunaire qui l'envahissait ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir et il continua de foncer vers sa nouvelle source de douleur ..Bientôt ce n'était pas une flaque de sang qui apparaissait par terre .Non c'était une véritable mare rougeâtre .Mort de fatigue ,la monstrueuse bête s'écroula au sol , se noyant dans sa propre hémoglobine .Les minutes passèrent ,puis les heures .L'aube arriva .Les premiers rayons de soleil ,d'une douce chaleur ,arrivèrent sur la peau craquelante de liquide devenu noirâtre ,d'un adolescent aux cheveux châtain clair et au visage meurtri qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller .. Il tenta de se lever mais toutes les parties de son corps lui faisaient atrocement mal .Rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient et tout le courage dont un Gryffondor était capable ,il se tint à l'accoudoir du canapé et se tint miraculeusement debout pendant quelques secondes puis retomba par terre ..

Environ une demi-heure après ,quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte .C'était sa mère .Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et s'en alla .Quatre hommes arrivèrent et le prirent par l'épaule .Ils le traînèrent ensuite dans un coin reculé de la Vallée Lunaire .

  « Tu as passé une bonne nuit j'espère ?demanda ironiquement un des hommes qui se trouvait être le cousin de Rémus .

  -Comment ne pas bien dormir avec mes magnifiques piques en métal ?ajouta son oncle .

  -Grouille toi d'avancer espèce de ……. !J'ai pas que ça à …… que de porter .jura Jeffrey qui tenait encore son fouet incandescent . »

A destination ,ils jetèrent leur victime au sol et se défoulèrent sur lui .

 « -J'ai une idée .dit le dernier homme qui restait ,l'oncle Théodore ,à l'adresse du père de Rémus .Mon neveu Tom serait ravi n'est-ce pas de goûter ton bon à rien de monstre .

   -Je te donne ma bénédiction .répondit son interlocuteur .A condition que nous testions tous la marchandise .

Des ricanements lui répondirent. Rémus eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce que cela signifiait, qu'un puissant coup de pied l'envoya dans les airs. Il se ramassa difficilement : la nuit parmis les piques l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne le pensait. 

 -Alors, Terreur….. On fait moins le fier à présent !

Le jeune homme leur envoya un regard méprisant. Les hommes se jetèrent sur lui afin de lui faire ravaler l'insulte. Ils le rouèrent de coups, toujours plus douloureux. 

Il se roula en boule, dans un réflexe de survie. Le loup en lui criait d'attaquer, mais il n'en avait pas la force, et il ne voulait pas faire de mal. Par contre, les autres ne s'en privaient pas ! La tête contre le sol, il sentait son sang s'échapper de son corps. 

Toujours étalé, une main le saisit au col. Ce devait être Théodore, vu la facilité avec laquelle il l'éleva à sa hauteur. Rémus entrouvrit les yeux, suspendu entre ciel et terre. A peine aperçut-il un sourire carnassier de l'homme, qu'un poing jaillit en direction de sa figure. 

A nouveau, il quitta le sol, retrouvant les nuages. Mais l'atterrissage fut beaucoup plus douloureux. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste de défense. Il était seul, face à la fureur de ces fous. Il toussa. L'herbe se teinta un peu plus de rouge tandis qu'il reprenait désespérément son souffle. 

 -Oh, déjà ? Tss tss….. Un tueur comme toi, ça doit pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ! Jeffrey, je suis déçu ! lança son oncle

 -Tu crois peut-être que faire semblant d'être inconscient t'aidera ?? Que du contraire…. Cria Jeffrey à l'adresse de son «fils».

Rémus aurait bien voulu être évanoui, au moins, plus de souffrances. Mais la douleur continue le maintenait éveillé. Le moindre mouvement lui aurait arraché des cris, il ne bougeait donc pas. Pas question de donner satisfaction à ces malades !

 -Et si nous passions à la vitesse supérieure ? Cela le réveillera sans doute…. Proposa le cousin Tom

 -Occupe-toi de ces vêtements…. Faut qu'il en profite !

L'homme se dirigea donc vers son cousin qui gémit intérieurement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le retourna d'un coup de pied et se mit à arracher le tissus couvrant le jeune homme. 

Rémus râla, la douleur était insupportable ! Le sang coagulé le couvrant, s'était étroitement lié à ses vêtements. Dès que l'on faisait mine de les séparer, ils ripostaient en faisant souffrir leur porteur. (Essayez avec des sparadraps, brrr)

Finalement Tom s'éloigna, son devoir accompli. Le loup-garou s'offrit alors le luxe de gémir le plus doucement possible et de faire couler une larme. Il entendit un claquement sec : le fouet.

La lanière de cuir venait de claquer dans les airs, avant de s'abattre sur son dos meurtri. Il retint de justesse un cri. Le fouet s'abattit encore, et encore…. Déchirant les chairs. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir des sillons sanglants se former dans son dos. Il se sentait écorché à vif. Des millions d'aguilles s'enfonçait sous sa peau, cherchant à faire le plus de mal possible. 

 -Hé hé, alors, t'aimes ça ??

 -On dirait que ça lui plait ! Hein que ça te plait !

Rémus hoqueta sous le baiser du fouet incandescent. Il pria pour la fin de ses souffrances, il voulait que ces hommes s'éloignent, qu'ils le laissent en paix !

Il ne sut dire combien de temps cela dura, mais soudain, plus rien ! Le cuir ne claqua plus. Alors le silence tomba…. 

Très vite, une foule de bruits apparut. Il entendit le battement rapide de son cœur, il entendit le liquide rouge couler autour de lui. Il entendit sa respiration sifflante et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. 

La crise de surdité ne dura pas, car il entendit des voix masculines.

 -A toi l'honneur, Tom. Au plus jeune d'entre nous ! Qu'il profite de ce que lui offre Jeffrey

 -Une bête de choix !

Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait s'agir de …. Faisant appel à des forces inconnues, il rampa misérablement, espérant s'échapper. En vain, les autres eurent vite fait de l'attraper.

 -Vouloir nous fausser compagnie…. Tss tss…. Comment as-tu éduqué ton fils ?

Rémus sentit des mains froides agripper le reste de tissus lui collant à la peau.

Non … non

Il s'affola. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuie. Il devait trouver la force de leur échapper.

 -Et si nous l'immobilisions ? proposa une voix

 -Non, je veux qu'il savoure….

Les mains l'immobilisèrent. Il était prisonnier, ne sachant plus faire un seul geste. Il eut beau essayer de se débattre…. 

Alors une douleur incroyable le traversa. Plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'à présent. On le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il crut mourir cent fois, en une seconde. Quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, il se mit à prier pour que ce le soit ! Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps : il hurla !! 

Il hurla de toute son âme, celle du loup et celle de l'homme. Il hurla sa rage, son désespoir…. Plus il criait, plus son cousin prenait du plaisir. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. 

Puis il le sentit se retirer, pour laisser la place à un autre. 

Rémus cessa de se débattre. Il était vaincu, physiquement et moralement. Ces hommes, ces fous, ces malades …. Il aurait voulu les tuer, il aurait voulu être mort. 

Ils se relayaient, prenant chacun leur plaisir. Ils déchiraient ces chairs…. 

 -Alors, Monstre, tu vois maintenant, ce qu'a ressenti mon fils lorsque tu l'as tué ? Profites-en bien !

Même son père profita de lui. Le Gryffondor n'avait plus aucune volonté, à peine celle de vivre. 

Ils continuèrent et continuèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Pour finalement le laisser, nu et agonisant, dans la prairie. A la merci du froid…….

Bien des minutes passèrent .Puis des heures .Et la nuit se leva de nouveau . L'atmosphère qui l'entourait était devenue pire que glaciale .Se relevant avec difficulté ,il tenta de se traîner vers un endroit qui visiblement ressemblait à une cabane .Dans ce refuge de fortune ,la température n'avait certe pas augmenté mais il se sentait plus en sécurité .Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis de longues années .

 Autour de lui ,la pièce baignait dans l'étrange .Près de la porte ,malgré l'obscurité ,on discernait des canards en caoutchouc ,des tires-bouchons et des chapeaux en haut de forme .Les rideaux de la fenêtre était bleu nuit à rayures jaunes et le lit ,bien que miteux ,était recouvert d'une multitude de peluches d'animaux divers .On aurait pu croire à une cabane de moldu mais la revue de « Quidditch magazine » posée sur la minuscule table en osier qui trônait dans un coin ,prouvait le contraire . « Peut-être un fanatique des hommes sans magie ». pensa Rémus ,en s'asseyant sur le lit .Baîllant comme il n'avait jamais baîllé ,il essaya de tenir bon en pensant à des souvenirs avec ses amis .Et le marchand de sable passa *.

Au beau milieu de la nuit ,une douce lueur bleutée illumina l'ombre sans pour autant réveillé notre pauvre héros . 

 « -Je suis désolé Rémus .Je suis désolé … »

Bon bah voilà c'est fini Et je remercie encore **Seskhmet **de m'avoir aidé pour la scène toute méchante de ce chap sans ki ce chap n'aurait pas existé et donc yaura pas eu de fic .Et donc bah MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEERCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIII

Sinon bah reviews s'il vous plait .


	4. CH3Je ne guérissais pas Quelle infortune

Wala enfin le chapitre trois .Mais jai pas eu de reviews pour le 2 é_è …Vous aimez pas ?C'est nul ?

M'en fiche :P j'écris pour le petit nombre qui lit mais qu'à pas l'air de se manifester on dirait …

Donc bah comme ya personne qu'à l'air d'avoir reviewer yaura pas de réponses …Bah oui c'est normal non ?

Donc go !!!!Et en cadeau un chapitre plus long pour me pardonner de mon retard …Et je me tape une nuit blanche rien que pour ça hein ?allez s'il vous plait ça mérite quand même une petite review …c'est pas trop demander non ? :'-( 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapitre 3 …Je ne guérissais pas …quelle infortune…

  « -Je suis désolé Rémus …Je suis désolé … »

Ces mots se répercutaient dans sa tête comme un son de cristal brisé ,qui n'en finissait pas .Rémus connaissait cette voix .Il en était sûr .Mais il semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller .Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qui lui parlait .Et d'ailleur ,il n'était pas persuadé de le vouloir .Terrorisé après que les membres de sa propre famille l'aient violenté ,il voulait à tout prix ne pas revoir le monde .

« -Je t'en supplie ,ouvre les yeux .Promis ,je ne te ferais pas de mal .Après tout ,je suis ….

Le jeune garçon se recroquevilla sur lui même .Il était à présent assis ,les genoux contre son front .Mais il ne souhaitait toujours pas entrouvrir même un peu ,ses paupières qui devenaient lourdes à cause de la fatigue .Il lui semblait avoir couru les quarante deux kilomètres du marathon moldu .

  -Qui es-tu ?demanda t-il méfiant .

  -Tu ne me croiras pas et tu m'en voudras si je te le dis .Ouvre les yeux  et tu verras qui je suis .répondit la voix mystérieuse .

Il tenta de le voir ,rien qu'un petit peu .Rémus n'allait tout de même pas rester là où il était ,à fuir le monde en fermant les yeux .Mais il avait peur .Il tremblait ,et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues .Finalement ,il fit ce que lui avait demandé son interlocuteur .

Ce qu'il vit ,il n'en croyait pas ses yeux .Il pensait qu'il rêvait .Ca ne pouvait pas être lui .Non …

 « -Je fais juste un rêve et je vais me réveiller .Je fais juste un … »

Répétant cela comme une litanie ,il espérait pouvoir se réveiller .Mais ce qu'il ne croyait pas ,c'est qu'il était déjà éveillé .Enfin ,c'était une façon de parler .Disons plutôt qu'il était tout de même conscient .

 « -Ca faisait longtemps hein ?Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé  après « ca » .Je suis désolé .Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute .Maman aurait du me dire que tu étais un loup-garou .Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu étais ,es et seras encore mon frère .

*~*~*~*~*~*

  -Le cas du jeune Rémus m'inquiète Minerva .Il avait l'air très troublé hier .Et cette expression de lassitude sur son visage .Les relations professeur-élève sont interdites mais c'est tout de même mon petit-fils .Quand il m'avait serré dans ses bras ,on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se détacher de son étreinte .Comme …un enfant terrorrisé qui sait ce qu'il l'attend .

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall exceptionnellement en week-end à la campagne ,se promenaient aux abords  d'une belle rivière faite d'eau aussi claire qu'un miroir .La directrice de Gryffondor était aussi attentionnée que son supérieur ,avec l'élève .Dès qu'elle avait apprit pour sa lycanthropie ,elle fut une des seules professeurs à le défendre lors des conseils de classe .Nombreuses sorcières enseignantes ,mortes de peur d'avoir un élève loup-garou  ,cherchaient tous prétextes pour le mettre en faute .Ce qu'elles ne réussissaient jamais .

 -Peut-être est-ce à cause de ses indispositions .proposa Minerva .Un animal qui lui tiendrait compagnie devrait lui faire du bien .

 -Je ne pense pas ma chère .D'ailleur ,saviez-vous ce qu'à vu Pompom sur son dos ,un jour lorsqu'il s'est blessé dans un duel contre Severus Rogue ?(La vieille sorcière sourit à ce souvenir mais se ravisa rapidement .)

 -Je ne sais pas .admit-elle .

 -Des traces de flagellations .

Mc Gonagall semblait outrée .Son visage indiquait une grosse fureur .Apparemment ,elle n'acceptait pas qu'on touche à son élève préféré .

 -Albus ,ce n'est pas vrai …N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard du directeur de Poudlard ,elle comprit qu'il disait vrai ,aussi vrai que l'eau bout à cent degrés .

 -Et selon la profondeur des traces ,notre infirmière pense que c'est un fouet incandescent .

Soudain la sorcière eut une lueur dans ses yeux et elle dit : 

  -Ce dont Rémus a peur …C'est de ses parents !

Et le déclic se fit .Dumbledore fit apparaître deux balais et fit signe à sa collègue d'en monter un .

  -Qui sait ce qu'ils sont entrain de lui faire .cria le vieil homme sur son comète 160 .Suivez moi Minerva , je sais où il habite .

Ils volèrent en amont du cours d'eau ,contre le vent glacial qui mugissait .Mais tout à coup ,le sorcier s'arrêta , suivit de celle qui l'accompagnait .Ils avaient remarqué quelque chose sur le bord de la rivière .

Doucement ,ils se posèrent et ce qu'ils virent ,ils en furent traumatisés .Rémus Lupin était là , nu ,trempé , allongé sur la terre dure et sèche ,la tête reposée sur un buisson ,recroquevillé sur lui même , tremblant de froid .Il était pâle comme des pétales de lys et avait la même expression qu'un enfant malade ,comateux .

A un moment il gémissait un nom .

  -Qu'a t-il dit ?

 -Je crois qu'il a dit « Jason »ou quelque chose comme ça ….

 -Qui 'est-ce ?demanda la Gryffondor .

 -Aucune idée .Comment voulez-vous que je sache ?s'emporta soudainement Albus .

Il se calma et s'excusa de sa colère .Il n'était pas habitué à voir son petit-fils comme ça .

 -D'ici nous pouvons transplaner aux grillages de Poudlard .déclara Minerva .Allons y .Espérons que Pompom saura le guérir .Sa peau est si froide … »

Ils portèrent l'adolescent et disparurent d'un coup .

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « -Tu …Tu ….Jason ?murmura faiblement Rémus .

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et vit un petit garçon qui était son frère .Son petit frère à lui .Son petit Jason .

  -Oui c'est moi .C'est bien moi .Tu ne rêves pas .

L'enfant s'approcha alors de son aîné et le serra dans ses bras .

  -Où sommes-nous ?demanda soudainement l'adolescent .Je pensais que je dormais dans une cabane .Et pourquoi tu es là ?Tu es sensé être …Je t'ai …

  -Tu ne m'as pas tué .répondit Jason .C'est ma curiosité qui l'a fait .Pour t'expliquer le lieu où on est ,c'est à mi-chemin entre le paradis et la Terre .

 -Je suis mort ?

Il y avait comme une once d'espérance dans sa voix .Ce que remarqua le petit blond mais ne dit rien là-dessus .

 -Non tu l'es presque .Tu vois cette route dorée là-bas , c'est notre paradis sorcier .C'est un lieu où ceux qui sont morts trop tôt continuent de vivre .Les autres qui sont morts disons 'normalement' eux ont leurs âmes qui volent autour de des vivants pour les protéger mais ne sont pas pour autant des fantômes .

 -Oh .fut tout ce que put dire Rémus . 

 -Regarde plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé .Ca t'expliquera pourquoi tu es ici

Le loup observa la sphère bleue que lui montrait son petit frère .Il vit alors à l'intérieur ,son lui-même sur terre, se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la rivière pour s'y jeter .Et alors le courant l'emporta vers le confluent où il échoua sur une des rives .Alors il s'était traîné vers un arbustre et sa tête retomba sur son feuillage .Il était tombé comme un mort tombe sur le sol du champ de bataille .

  -Mais ,je m'étais réfugié dans une cabane .Une cabane très étrange .dit l'adolescent étonné .Et je m'étais endormi au milieu des peluches .Je …

  -Ce n'était que ce que tu voyais .Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal .Déjà ta transformation t'avait affaibli mais ce qu'on fait les autres après t'a presque achevé .répondit Jason .

L' envie qu'avait Rémus de prendre le chemin du ciel était de plus en plus grandissant .Il voulait courir sur les dalles en or .Il voulait vivre ici avec son frère .Vivre une nouvelle vie paisible sans coups de fouets ,sans attouchement …

 -Mais biensûr ,toi tu vas revenir à Poudlard .

La voix flûtée du mort le tira de ses pensées .

 -Je ne veux pas .Je veux rester avec toi Jason .cria Rémus .Il serra brusquement le petit garçon contre lui , comme si il allait le perdre à jamais .Ce qui était sans doute vrai .Et il sanglottait .Tout son corps était sécoué de soubressauts .

 -Rémus je sais que c'est dur ce que te font vivre papa et maman mais …il ya bien une raison pour toi de vivre .

 -Peut-être mes amis mais un jour ils sauront que je suis un loup-garou .Et ils …m'abandonneront …

 -En tout cas ,il y en a un qui ne t'abandonnera pas …Et toi tu ne dois pas l'abandonner en restant ici .

Le brun aux yeux rêveurs emplis de larmes sourit amèrement .

 -Et qui ,dit moi ?demanda t-il ?

  -Sirius .

Ce nom …Oui Sirius le premier à avoir remarqué qu'il était seul dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express à la rentrée de leur 1ère année .Le seul qui l'avait défendu contre la bande de Lucius Malefoy .Le seul à passer ses après-midis à l'écouter jouer de la guitare alors que les autres sont dehors à profiter du soleil …Il ne voulait pas le perdre .Non il le voulait pas .Et il serait prêt à braver tous les coups de fouets pour rester avec lui .Non il ne mourrait pas .

Jason le regarda avec un sourire satisfait et lui montra le chemin en marbre qui menait vers la Terre .Non sans le serrer dans ses bras avant .

  -Jason …

  -Ne te retourne pas s'il te plaît Rémus .Et vas-y vite ,ils t'attendent . »

Rémus marcha lentement sur sa route .Il avait cette impression qu'on a lorsque qu'on sait que quelqu'un nous regarde derrière notre dos .Puis vainquant son envie de rebrousser chemin ,il continua ,pour finalement disparaître derrière une brume épaisse .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Quelqu'un posait sa main sur son front .Il le sentait .Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux mais ses paupières étaient comme engluées .L'air qu'il respirait avait l'odeur de l'infirmerie .Ce parfum légèrement éthéré allié à celui de Madame Pomfresh .Pourtant Jason lui avait bien montré qu'il était près d'une rivière lorsqu'il était monté à la croisée des deux mondes .

 « -Encore heureuse que vous l'ayez amené à temps Monsieur le directeur .Notre pauvre malade aurait pu attraper la mort avec des vêtements trempés et toutes ces blessures .

C'était donc Dumbledore qui l'avait trouvé .

-Je ne l'aurais pas trouvé si Minerva n'aurait pas eu son magnifique sens de la déduction .répondit le vieil homme à la barbe argentée .

  -Ce n'était rien .dit Mc Gonagall en rougissant .Tout de même .Je suis outrée .Faire ça à son propre enfant . Mais pourquoi ?

Rémus était conscient et entendait tout .Il était un peu gêné car c'était un peu comme si il écoutait aux portes. L'infirmière prit son poignet et tâta son pouls .

  -Son cœur bat faiblement .C'est un peu normal après une hypothermie mais je m'inquiète un peu .Incendio

De sa baguette magique ,elle alluma un autre magnifique feu de cheminée .

  -Et il tremble encore un peu .Bwah…

Elle baîlla longuement .Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours .

  -Allez donc vous reposer Pompom .Je veillerais sur lui .dit Albus d'un ton paternel .Vous aussi Minerva .Je vous préviendrais si il y a du nouveau . »

Les deux femmes regardèrent Rémus avec compassion puis sortirent de l'infirmerie ,se dirigeant dans leurs chambres respectives .

Le sorcier observa longuement son petit-fils .Son beau visage était meurtri et ses yeux semblaient gonflés. « Il a du tant pleurer .songea t-il . »Il prit la main glacée de l'adolescent et la serra .Il resta ainsi à le surveiller pendant toute la nuit .

Au petit matin Madame  Pomfresh revint .Elle examina son patient et d'un air atterré ,elle annonça à Dumbledore :

  « -Il ne tiendra pas .C'est ce soir au plus tôt . »

*~*~*~*~*~*

C'est méchant de finir comme ça mais je suis clandestinement sur un ordi a 6h13 du mat …Et je peux pas continuer comme ça .Si vous me donnez des reviews je serais peut-être motivée pour un truc du genre la prochaine fois lol .Allez c pas dur ,**petit bouton à gauche ou ya marke machin truc review **…Ah ouais ,un truc ,ce qu'ont lu la première version ,le sujet est le même mais je crois que je vais changer pleins de trucs  . Chuis trop inspirée pour laisser passer ça …Bon …kwa dautre

            /       \           /        \

            /     \             /      \

           /       \           /        \

          /         \         /          \

         |           |        |           |

                       |   |   

                        \ /

    \                                                      /

     \                                                   /

      \________________________/

l'est mignon mon dessin ou po ?bo j sais c mon premier soyez indulgent comme vous l'êtes pour lespremières fics lol ….


	5. CH4:J'ai demandé à la lune

Ouin ….une review c po gentil ….ouais bah tant pis parce que celle qui m'a reviewé bah elle a toute ma reconnaissance blablabla .

Réponse à Katia990 :Mici de m'encourager ça fait plaisir de voir que yen a au moins une qui me review .Mais c'est vrai que chuis souvent cruelle avec Rémus même si c'est mon perso préféré avec Ragou euh Roguou pardon xD Oh un truc aussi ,j'en ai marre de mettre un accent sur le prénom de Moony donc désormais tadam tadam ce sera :Remus comme dans le livre !!!et ce sera plus beau et plus joli à voir !!!! :D

Au fait ,si yen qui lisent et qui reviewent pas ,si vous vous demandez pkoi va bientôt(peut-être) mourir le Moony alors qu'il avait promis ,faut lire ce chapitre pour comprendre .Compliqué hein ?Allez ,Reviewez et je vous offre une autre fic remplie de Rogue et de Moony …

Goooooooo

*~*~*~*~*

Chapitre 4  …J'ai demandé à la lune…

 « -Il ne tiendra pas .C'est ce soir au plus tôt . »

Cette phrase était tombée comme tout le poids du monde sur les épaules du pauvre directeur .Alors l'être qu'il chérissait tant ,allait partir le soir même ? Il s'était tellement battu avec le ministère de la magie pour que Remus puisse intégrer Poudlard ,il s'était battu contre certains de ses collègues .Tout cela pour cinq années magnifiques qui tomberont dans le néant .Tout cela à cause des agissements soupçonneux de ses soi-disant parents adoptifs .Oui Remus n'était pas les enfants naturels d'Angélica et Jeffrey .Albus avait été désigné pour placer chez une famille le petit garçon .Seuls Minerva et Marcus Drak le professeur enseignant l'art et le talent des potions , savent. Ils ne sont pas certes au courant de toute l'histoire mais ils semblent croire que cet abandon forcé est dû à la position des véritables géniteurs du loup-garou .Ses vrais parents sont des célèbres aurors et n'avaient sans doute pas envie de mettre en péril la vie de leur enfant .

Le directeur de Poudlard avait placé l'enfant à la garde de sorciers ayant le même patronyme que lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons .Et tout est arrivé …Le vieil homme aurait du le placer quelque part d'autre …

 « -C'est exactement ce que j'aurais du faire …Et tout cela par une stupide erreur .

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule .

  -Vous n'êtes pas Sybille Trelawney .Vous n'auriez pas pu prédir que Remus allait mourir avec ces …ces sa…..

Le sourire d' Albus était amer .On voyait qu'il se forçait pour ne pas pleurer .

  -…salopards .acheva le sorcier .Dites le , Minerva .C'est tout ce qu'ils sont après tout .Des salopards ,pourvu que du sadisme .

  -…us….

Les deux enseignants se retournèrent vivement en direction de l'adolescent .Il venait de parler dans son espèce de sommeil agité-coma .

  -Remus ?Es-tu réveillé ?demanda avec hésitation et espoir ,la directrice de Gryffondor .

  -Tu ne me laisseras pas ,promis ?fut la seule chose qu'elle obtint de lui .

Madame Pomfresh arriva et intriguée par le comportement de son jeune patient ,elle renvoya les deux professeurs .Elle l'examina encore une fois et décela quelque chose que personne n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Remus avait été violé …

*~*~*~*~*

Non il ne voulait pas revenir .C'était trop dur .Ca lui faisait mal de perdre la seule personne qu'il apprécie et qui ne l'abandonnerai jamais .Peut-être que Dumbledore ferait pareil mais …Dumbledore était son grand-père et son directeur .Ce ne serait pas pareil .Il a besoin de parler avec des gens jeunes comme lui .Des gens qui pourraient mieux comprendre que des adultes .Jason l'avait toujours compris …lui .Pas les autres .Remus ,as-tu au moins pensé à aller les voir . As –tu pensé à aller voir James ,Peter et Sirius .

Non il ne demandait jamais rien à personne .Non par arrogance .Juste parce qu'il était timide et avait peur de déranger ..Ca doit être bien au Paradis .Et puis qu'est-ce qui l'attendait vraiment en bas ?Rien …Il allait se retourner mais il entendit soudain un rire .

  -Sirius ?

  -Hey Rem's !Tu me prêtes ta guitare ?Wouhou Remus !!!ton premier vol en balai s'est finalement bien passé non ?Rem'sie ! T'es le gars le plus sympa que je connaisse !

Il voulait l'entendre encore .L'entendre lui adresser la parole de sa voix pleine de vie .L'entendre l'apostropher à tout bout de champ .Que ce soit en potions ou dans les couloirs en pleine nuit .Il voulait l'entendre encore .Il voulait le voir rire .Il ne voulait pas aussi le perdre .

  -Remus !

C'était la voix de Jason .

  -Remus ,tu m'avais promis que tu ne te retournerais pas !Reprend vite ton …

Quelqu'un l'empêcha de parler .

  -Voyons Jason ,vous nous décevez vous savez .Je devrais avertir Merlin de cela .Vous n'avez pas droit d'empêcher des morts d'entrer au paradis et de les forcer à descendre sur Terre .

  -C'est mon frère ,Morgane !Il doit encore vivre !Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant !répondit vivement le petit garçon en se libérant du bras de la femme qui le retenait .Remus !s'adressa t-il ensuite à son frère .Descend vite !!!

La fée Morgane traîna le mort vers le Paradis sorcier pendant qu'il criait encore :

  -On se retrouvera dans quelques années Remus .Je t'attendrais .Retourne voir Sirius .Retourne voir les autres ! Ne reste pas ici !!

Mais un épais brouillard entourait le semi-mort et l'empêchait de se déplacer correctement dans toute cette brume grisâtre .Il ne voyait plus le sol ,plus le chemin de marbre qu'il devait prendre .Seul celui en or était encore visible .

  -Jaaasssooooonnnnnnn !!!!!hurla t-il .Il faut passer par où ?

Une voix perdue dans les ténèbres lui répondit .

  -Suis la lumière que tu verras après avoir pensé à ton désir le plus cher . »

Son désir le plus cher ?Ne plus être loup-garou ?Non même s'il devait souffrir à toutes les pleines lunes  ,il souhait plus que tout revoir Sirius .Oui il voulait le revoir .Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé .Il revoyait la croisée des deux mondes et reprit son chemin vers la Terre sans se retourner une nouvelle fois .

*~*~*~*~*

Il fallait immédiatement avertir le directeur .Maltraitances physiques et visiblement morales aussi sur un sorcier mineur c'était une chose ,abus sexuels sur eux ,c'en était une autre .Et pire .Pompom se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore qui la vit arriver et en observant son regard sut qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose .

Après avoir appris ,il ne retint pas sa colère ou du moins il ne put et explosa toutes les vitres des fenêtres ,les vases remplis d'eau et les fioles à potions vides .

  « -Calme toi Albus .Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves . »

Minerva lui tapota gentiment l'épaule .Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce .L'infirmière était partie .La directrice des Gryffondor consolait le vieux sorcier qui sanglotait à présent sur son amie .Les cheveux d'argents du vieil homme pendait tristement sur lui et sa barbe avait perdu toute sa splendeur .

Quant à la sorcière ,elle n'était pas habituée à consoler Dumbledore .Lui qui avait été si fort ,si courageux , désormais il ne pouvait cacher son chagrin à la perte d'un être si cher .

  «-Ils ont …Ils ont osé …le toucher …Comment ont-ils pu ?

Elle fit asseoir le malheureux sur un lit et prit place à côté de lui .

  -Je ne sais pas .Mais tu ne dois rien te reprocher .Tu ne savais pas . »

Soudain ,une porte s'ouvrit à la volée .Elle se tenait au seuil de l'entrée de l'infirmerie ,la seule raison de vivre de Remus .

  «-Sirius Black ! s'écria Mc Gonagall .Que faîtes vous ici ?

   -Je viens voir Remus .hurla t-il . »

Sirius était muni de sa baguette .Son regard était rempli de haine et de désespoir .La nuit dernière ,sous la cape d'invisibilité ,il avait vu ses supérieurs emmener son ami à l'infirmerie .Depuis il ne l'avait pas revu .Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas laissé entrer .Alors ,prêt à tout pour savoir ce qu'avait Remus ,il avait préparer des munitions de bombabouses ,son couteau qui ouvrait toutes les serrures et tous les nœuds ,et une réserve de sortilèges puissants .

 «-Sortez d'ici immédiatement Black !aboya son professeur de métamorphoses .Vous n'avez pas une autorisation !

  -Depuis quand faut-il une autorisation pour voir ses amis ?rétorqua furieusement l'élève .Depuis quand on a pas droit de s'inquiéter pour eux ?Hein ?Dites le moi ?

  -Laissez le entrer Minerva .autorisa le directeur . »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs jais pénétra lentement dans l'infirmerie .C'est alors qu'il vit Remus .Couché là ,tel un mort ,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ,une expression triste et résignée sur son visage .Son visage si pâle ,couvert de coutusions et de traces de griffures .

Horrifié ,l'ami du loup-garou recula ,s'apprêtant à hurler .

 «-Il n'est pas mort Sirius .C'est pour ce soir au maximum .lâcha Dumbledore . 

  -C'est pas possible .Non .Il ne va pas mourir .Remus ,dis moi que tu vas pas mourir ! Dis moi que c'est une blague de ce vieux loufoque complètement cinglé !»

Il secoua le corps presque sans vie de son meilleur ami .Il était froid comme de la glace .Mais il continuait de le secouer comme pour le réveiller .

 «-Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour insulte au directeur .dit Mc Gonagall .

  -Je remets cinquante points à Gryffondor pour une magnifique preuve d'amitié .répliqua Dumbledore .Il est en état de choc .Comment pouvez-vous faire cela . »

La professeur était honteuse .

 «-Remus faut pas que tu nous abandonnes comme ça .Pas après de si belles années .Tu vas pas nous lâcher alors qu'on avaits plein de projets avec toi .Tu nous avais dit que tu voulais être prof de Défense contre les forces du mal .C'était ton rêve .Et tu pourras même pas le réaliser .Reviens . »

*~*~*~*~*

_Quelqu'un retenait Remus par le poignet ._

_ «-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça . »_

_C'était un minuscule petit elfe qui lui parlait .Il avait des oreilles pointues toutes roses qui ressemblaient étrangement à de la pate d'amande .Ses yeux étaient violet-vitreux et une cicatrice barrait sa joue droite . Pour vêtement il portait une espèce de toge blanc très pâle accrochée par une attache en or .Ses espadrilles étaient en peau de dragon .Sur son dos il portait des ailes comme celles des anges mais en beaucoup plus petit ._

_ « -Je dois rejoindre la Terre .répondit Remus ,déterminé .Je dois aller revoir Sirius ._

_ -Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller au Paradis ?demanda innocemment le petit être .Tout de même ,tes parents te feraient encore subir des choses aussi humiliantes que ça ._

_Avalé dans un tourbillon noir ,Remus vit alors tous ses souvenirs des dernières nuits .Il vit surtout les coups de fouet qui lui lacéraient le dos ,il sentait la douleur humiliante de se faire violer par les propres membres de sa famille .D'entendre ses hurlements qui déchiraient le silence de la nuit .Et ses larmes qui coulaient goutte à goutte comme la pluie ,sur l'herbe verte et scintillante de la vallée lunaire .Il pouvait à nouveau sentir le vent souffler et ranimer ses blessures ,il pouvait sentir le froid ,prendre presque entièrement sa vie .Oui il se souvenait de tout ça .De tout .Et de revoir ces moments ,le faisait encore plus souffrir ._

_Mais il avait promis à Jason .Il avait promis qu'il retournerait à Poudlard voir les autres .Et personne ,même pas sa famille ,ne l'empêcherait de revoir Sirius .Non ,personne !_

_Il retira son poignet de l'emprise de l'elfe et continua son chemin ,la créature ailée s'en retournant au paradis ._

_La route en marbre continuait encore et encore .Comme si on ne pouvait en atteindre le bout .Et pourtant au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient ,la lumière se faisait de plus en plus nette ._

*~*~*~*~*

L'après-midi était presque passée .Dumbledore semblait prêt à fondre en larmes à tout instant .Marcus Drak arriva à l'infirmerie et fit boire à Remus une potion pour qu'il aille mieux avant de …

  «-C'était un élève si calme .Certes ,peu doué pour les potions mais il était si sérieux ,si calme …

   -Arrêtez de parler comme ça …murmura Sirius .Il ne mourra pas .Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

   -Sirius …

Il entendit son nom d'une voix aussi faible que la brise .

  -Remus ?Remus réveille toi !!

Il le claqua une fois ,deux fois …

  -Remus !

Son cri était désespéré .Les adultes présents le laissèrent seuls en quittant l'infirmerie .Il s'écroula sur le lit de son ami et pleura .Pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleurer .Il frappait des poings contre la poitrine du loup-garou et s'accrocha à lui .Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte .

  -Tu ne t'en ira pas Remus tu m'entends !Tu ne t'en iras pas !

Les yeux gris-bleu de ce dernier étaient à demi-ouverts mais vierge de toute trace de vie .Lentement ,Sirius s'approcha de son visage et devant la bouche entrouverte il murmura :

  -Je te donne un peu de ma vie si tu me promets de revenir ici .Par le pouvoir des étoiles qui siègent dans le ciel, par le pouvoir de la lune qui illumine la nuit ,et par mon âme je jure ton retour sur la Terre des désunis .

Alors il souffla délicatement entre les lèvres .Il avait appris cette technique grâce à son grand-père .C'était une pratique ancestrale qui se perdait de plus en plus .Elle permettait par la force du donneur de réveiller un demi-mort .

Mais rien ne se passa .

*~*~*~*~*

_La douceur d'une brise .Elle était chaude et pleine de vie .Elle le réveillait petit à petit .Quelqu'un s'adressait à lui .C'était comme une prière .Mais ce n'était pas ça que Remus écoutait .C'était la voix .C'était la voix de Sirius !_

_Il courut vers un trou noir qui était indiqué comme passage vers la Terre .Et alors petit à petit ,c'était comme chaque parcelle de son corps qui s'éveillait en lui .C'était comme si il n'avait que rêvé ._

*~*~*~*~*

  «-Remus .Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te réveiller .Pourquoi tu dois mourir maintenant !

La tête de Sirius reposait maintenant sur le torse de son meilleur ami .

  -Qui a dit que je mourrais ?

Il sursauta .C'était bien Remus qui avait parlé ?

  -Je rêve !Je rêve !!!Faut que je me réveille !

Non il avait bien les yeux ouverts et comme pour le lui prouver ,Remus se releva avec difficulté et le serra contre lui .

Une larme coula sur la joue de celui qui était resté au chevet du malade .Ce dernier était si heureux .Remus ne mourrait pas .Il ne mourrait pas .

  -J'ai demandé à la lune et aux étoiles de te sauver .dit Sirius avec un léger sourire .

  -Alors c'est ta prière que j'ai entendu .Et c'est à toi que je dois la vie .

S'étreignant toujours ,ils ne virent pas Dumbledore ,Mc Gonagall ,Drak ,Trelawney ,Flitwick …(tous les professeurs) arriver .Et ils ne les virent pas ,soit s'évanouir (comme le professeur de sortilèges ),soit pleurer de joie (comme Drak ),soit se serrer dans les bras et rire nerveusement (comme Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore)

Ou soit dire qu'ils étaient sûrs que Remus resterait en vie (seulement comme Trelawney …) 

Ce fut un lundi matin ensoleillé où Remus Lupin put reprendre les cours ,avec des professeurs attentionés .

Ow je devais le finir hier pour la pleine lune .Mais javais pas eu trop le temps .Bah sinon je veux des reviews soyez gentils !Que je me réveille pas tous les matins en ouvrant avec empressement ma boîte e-mail et constatant presque les larmes aux yeux que personne m'a lu …si vous plait !!!!

Ssvvpppppppppppppp !!!!!!!!!!!! :'-( !!!!__


	6. CH5:Si tu voulais

Note :wawwwwww ! ! ! ! ! J'ai eu des reviews (trépigne comme une folle .) ! ! ! ! ! !Chuis gentille ce chapitre devait être prévu pour le clair de lune mais bon …Et pkoi personne n'est allé reviewer Comateen à part katia990 ?hein ?(fait une moue façon severus dans la fic traduite de leena :mon nom est severus que vous devez allez lire vite si vous l'avez pas deja fait parce que c'est trop bien ! ! !)(Ah oui c vrai j'ai conseillé de pas le lire avant ce chapitre et sa suite …)

Réponses aux reviewers :

Jukebox :Mici ! ! !j'ai pris les paroles en titre parce que la chanson est trop courte pour tenir plusieurs chapitres .Mais sinon tu parles de quelle description sur Sirius ?

Saria pas contente :j'ai rajouté le chapitre …

Saria qui fait une manif(en fait c la meme que là haut lol !) :Mais pourquoi je lâcherais je suis d'un naturel entêté lol .T'inquiète je vais continuer(ou du moins j'essaierais)de te faire sauter sur ta chaise (achète une assurance-chaise au cas où …)

Kamala :ohoho voilà une kamala en hiver ohohoh j'entends plus les hélicoptères .Et si je tentais tout un recueil de fic avec tte les chansons de Paradize(conscience :et tu le sors ou le temps pour écrire .litacy :oups c vrai d'ialleur mes devoirs sont un peu mis de cotes en ce moment …sinon bonne chance pour le bac .Je crois que tu vas bientôt le passé nan ?

Power :que le pouvoir soit en moi pour écrire .Voici ton chapitre !mici pour ta review !

Legolia :t'adore le yaoi ?on va bien s'entendre alors lol .

Katia990 :promis je ferais attention à ton cœur .Enfin j'essaierais ….

Au fait dans ce chapitre y aura pas beaucoup d'actions mais une grosse déception pour Remus .Et j'espère pour Comateen que vous avez pas encore lu sinon ça casse tt .Sinon notre tit loup se remet lentement et reprend les cours .Ah au fait à un endroit je vais mettre deux crochets ,c a dire que pour voir l'illustration de ce personnage ,je vous envoie a cet endroit : 

C une image de Yuna pour ceux qui connaissent Final Fantasy X .Je trouvais que le premier dessin que j'ai fais pour voir comment je décrirais le nouveau personnage y ressemblait et donc …Voilà j'ai tt dit .Go mtn ! ! !

Chapitre 5 …Si tu voulais …

Tout était calme dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor .Le soleil d'Hiver ne s'était pas encore levé et on devinait un peu qu'il devait être dans les alentours de sept heures du matin .On n'entendait que les paisibles ronflements de Peter et de James, visiblement fatigués par leurs nuits respectives …Des affaires traînaient un peu partout et il restait par terre un foulard très féminin couvert de rouge à lèvre …

Dans son lit à baldaquin où les rideaux étaient tirés ,Remus ouvrait lentement les yeux . Quelle douce nuit .Il se sentait serein .Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps .Il sourit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé le soir .Il avait pu serrer Sirius dans ses bras .Sentir long moment de réconfort ,blotti dans les bras musclés de son meilleur ami et de son premier amour .

Certes il s'était passé énormément de choses l'espace de ces derniers jours mais notre pauvre adolescent ne souhaitait pas y repenser .

Il se leva et s'étira longuement en baîllant .Son long coma ne lui avait pas rendu toutes ses forces .

Il ouvrit les rideaux et put contaster qu'il était le seul à être réveillé .Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait .Sirius se tenait debout non loin de là et lui souriait d'un air tout de même inquiet .

Sirius …Il était resté à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil .Il lui a rendu la vie en lui offrant un peu de la sienne .Remus n'oublierait jamais cela .

Ils se regardèrent ,gênés .Sirius était aussi rouge qu'une rose de sang .Un silence s'installa .Lorsqu'une voix le brisa soudainement .

"Un réveil sans bruit n'est pas digne d'un maraudeur . "

James était sorti de son lit ,les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude ,les lunettes mises de travers .

"-Il est aussi digne d'un maraudeur d'enlever toute trace de rouge à lèvre de ses joues et de ses lèvres avant de dormir …rétorqua d'une voix moqueuse Sirius .

-Il serait digne en tout cas de me laisser ronfloter tranquillement …coupa une voix ensommeillée . "

Peter ,paresseux de première classe ,détestait qu'on le réveillait avant que son réveil sonne .Il y donna un coup pour l'éteindre et alors que tout le monde croyait qu'il allait se lever ,on put entendre des ronflements sonores .

"Peter …soupira Sirius .C'est l'heure de se réveiller .

-On devrait peut-être le laisser dormir .proposa timidement Remus .

-C'est ce que ferait un gentil petit Poufsouffle mais vois-tu ,je suis un Gryffondor et qui plus est un des plus grands farceurs de la bande des maraudeurs .répondit Sirius . Attention ,bouchez vos oreilles .prévint-il ensuite .Peter … "

Un grognement lui répondit .

"PETER ! ICI LE PROFESSEUR MC GONAGALL !J'EXIGE QUE VOUS VOUS LEVIEZ IMMEDIATEMENT OU VOUS AUREZ TROIS HEURES DE RETENUE . "

Le pauvre endormi se réveilla soudainement ,sortit de son lit et se rendit en courant dans la salle de bain en marmonnant : " Oui professeur ! "sous les rires de ses trois amis. 

Lorsque tous furent prêts ,ils descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner non sans lancer discrètement une bombabouse devant le bureau de Rusard .

Quand toute l'école fut réunie ,Dumbledore se leva et dit d'une voix haute et claire :

"-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une élève qui sera transférée ici en cinquième année pour l'échange traditionnel d'élèves .Elle vient de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons .Elle sera répartie par le choipeau magique .Je vous demande d'accueillir Mademoiselle Jaïlys Aléthéios []ç =(oubliez pas la note au début du chapitre ). "

Une jeune fille approcha lentement du tabouret sur lequel Mc Gonagall l'ordonna de s'asseoir .Elle était grande et mince .Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus foncés que ceux de Remus .Ils étaient élégament relevés derrière sa tête et quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage droit à l'expression inertaine .

Elle portait l'uniforme de cérémonie de Beauxbâtons ,une fine robe de soie blanche sans manche qui ressemblait plutôt aux costumes que portaient les princesses lors des bals .

Seuls tous ceux qui auraient été près d'elle aurait pu remarquer ce qu'il y avait de très mystérieux en elle .En effet ,elle avait un œil vert turquoise et un œil bleu cyan …

Une fois assise ,la directrice des lions posa le chapeau qui déterminerait sa maison sur sa tête .Un long instant durant pendant lequel on put entendre les mouches voler et les quelques maladroits qui faisaient tomber quelque chose par terre .Puis le choipeau cria :

"-Gryffondor ! "

A cette table ,tout le monde l'applaudit .Sauf certaines filles ,jalouses de sa beauté qui se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard assassin .

Jaïlys s'assit à côté de Sirius ,qui avec les maraudeurs étaient à l'autre bout de la table .

Elle commença une longue discution avec lui tandis que Remus essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper ses devoirs en retard .

"-Pourquoi tu les as pas fait pendant le week-end ?demanda surpris James .Il avait l'habitude de voir son ami toujours faire ses devoirs en avance .

-Je ne pouvais pas .Quelques indispositions … "

Et pendant qu'il recopiait ses réponses ,il apprenait par Peter que Severus avait été bien réprimandé par Drak .D'ailleur ils allaient avoir une heure de potions avec les Serdaigles.

Après avoir pris des forces ,les cinquièmes années descendirent dans les sombres cachots .Leur professeur les attendait .Lorsque tout le monde fut assis ,il fit l'appel et ramassait les devoirs de chacun en passant devant chaque table .Remus était seul au fond de la classe .Sirius s'était assis à côté de la nouvelle .Il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux .Le maître des potions était face à lui et d'un sourire lui avait dit :

"-Vous me rendrez votre devoir la prochaine fois Monsieur Lupin . "

Et il alla prendre la dissertation d'un autre élève .

Le cours fut intéressant .Tellement que personne ne vit l'heure passer .Et quand la cloche sonna ,Remus ramassa comme à son habitude ,calmement ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Drak lui murmura :

"-Si c'est ce que je pense et ce que je n'espère pas ,c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. "

Le loup le regarda curieusement .Il ne comprenait pas .Son professeur lui fit signe de partir .Il courut donc vers la salle de métamorphose ,quelques étages plus haut où il arriva en retard .Mais Mc Gonagall avait été clémente et lui dit de se rendre à sa place, avec un sourire .

Tous les professeurs semblaient être plus "gentils " qu'à l'habitude mais bien qu'il trouva cela généreux de leurs parts ,il ne pouvait pas sourire .Pas lorsqu'il voyait que Sirius n'était plus à côté de lui .A chaque cours .Ainsi qu'au déjeuner .Et ainsi qu'au dîner .Puis le soir venu ,l'animagus chien leur dit qu'il faisait faire la visite à Jaïlys de Poudlard en pleine nuit .

"-Mais…notre …je…le devoir de métamorphose !L'exposé qu'on devait faire à deux !rappela Remus .

-Ca pourra attendre demain .dit Sirius .

Il n'en pouvait plus .Ca lui faisait mal .La nouvelle avait tourné la tête de celui qu'il aimait.

" Je ne la laisserais pas me le voler . "Mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui disait " Pour qu'elle te le vole ,il faudrait qu'il soit déjà à toi .Ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? "

Remus prit le livre qu'il lisait au coin du feu et remonta dans les dortoirs ,furieux .Il claqua la porte si fort qu'un cadre accroché à un mur tomba .

Il sembla se calmer et le ramassa .Ce qu'il vit lui fit couler des larmes .Une photo de lui et de Sirius ,assis ensemble sous un chêne .

Ses larmes coulaient sur le verre qui protégeait la photo et s'étalaient lentement .Il souffrait .Son cœur lui faisait trop mal .Sa douleur se faisait à nouveau ressentir .Il tomba sur son lit ,referma rapidement les rideaux et sanglotta .

Vers minuit ,il se leva lentement .Les autres dormaient .Le jeune adolescent se rendit dans la salle commune .Il n'y avait plus personne et il en était ravi .Il lui fallait du calme . Pour pouvoir faire le point .Pour sécher ses larmes .Et cesser de ressentir la douleur . Mais c'était impossible .Une image de Sirius l'abandonnant le torturait .

Un loup-garou contre un ange .Le choix devait être fait pour Sirius .Oui Remus devait l'admettre ,cette Aléthéios ressemblait au dessin d'un ange qu'il avait vu dans un livre .

Le sommeil eut raison de lui et il retourna sans grande envie dans son lit .Ce fut cependant après une heure qu'il s'endormit finalement .

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Il y avait une forte tempête .Au dehors le vent soufflait avec une puissance incroyable. La pluie s'abbattait …

"-Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir …Crois-tu que Dumbledore peut t'arracher si facilement à nous ?

-Laissez moi ! hurla Remus .Je ne veux plus vous revoir !

Un homme au sourire sadique le retint par le poignet alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper .

-Où comptes-tu partir comme ça ?On ne dit pas au revoir avant ?

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça .Il ne voulait pas revoir cela .C'était trop dur pour lui .Et il sentit alors cette soudaine pénétration en lui .La douleur qui revenait .Les cris de plaisir mélangés aux hurlements déchirants .Des coups de couteaux qui lacéraient son corps .Le feu qui le brûlait .

Les goutelettes d'eau le faisaient souffrir lorsqu'elles tombaient sur ses blessures .Il gémissait .Il avait beau se débattre ,on le maintenait fermement .Et lorsque que un en finssait avec lui ,quelqu'un prenait sa suite .Ca ne semblait plus finir .Sa tête lui tournait. Ses pensées étaient dans une spirale sans début ni fin .Il sentait l'évanouissement proche lorsque que quelque chose claqua sur sa joue .C'était le fouet .Le fouet qui l'avait tant fait souffrir ..Il n'avait qu'une envie …

C'était de mourir …

Mais quelque chose se rajouta à " la routine habituelle ".Un visage se dessina dans l'ombre et alors on put distinguer nettement…

-Sirius ….murmura faiblement le violenté .

Alors lui aussi venait lui rappeler sa douleur ?

Il aurait du mourir .

Remus aurait du mourir .

Il ferma soudainement les yeux .On lui lançait enfin l'avada kedavra .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Le front suitant de sueur ,il gémissait et pleurait .Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar .Un horrible cauchemar .Il s'était réveillé tout en gardant les yeux fermés .Quelqu'un approchait …

"-Je suis désolé pour hier .Je…Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul après ce qui s'est passé … "

Puis cette personne s'en alla …

Il s'endormit à nouveau ,en proie à d'affreux songes .

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Tour d'Astronomie .

Minuit .

Deux silhouettes étaient assises sur un des bancs .Elles se chuchotaient de doux mots d'amour .Remus assistait à cela .

Puis finit par remarquer que ce n'était autre que :Sirius et Jaïlys !

Ils étaient à présent enlacés tendrement ,se dévorant du regard …

" -NON ! ! ! "

Long cri de désespoir .Long cri inutile .

Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à lui …

Ils échangeaient des baisers passionnés comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde .

"-Un loup-garou ne mérite pas Sirius .dit la nouvelle élève . "

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dortoir de Gryffondor .

Silence pesant .

Eclat de lune filtré par les rideaux des fenêtres .

Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée …

Trois maraudeurs aux visages violacés .

Baguettes en main ,prêts à lancer des sortilèges .

"- Que vous arrive t-il ?

-Il nous arrive que t'es un loup-garou et que on veut pas de créature comme toi dans notre groupe .

-Retourne chez tes parents .

-Va te faire baiser par eux .

-Tu ne mérites pas notre amitié .

-On est trop bien pour toi !

-Les monstres doivent être enchaînés .

Coups sur coups .

Sortilèges après sortilèges .

La douleur était aussi présente que la haine de trois adolescents devant un de leur camarade atteint de lycanthropie .

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

" -Tu es un loup-garou Remus .Par conséquent ,tu dois être renvoyé .

-Il n'ya pas un autre moyen ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul …

-Alors vous aussi vous l'abandonnez ? "

Remus restait accroupi dans un coin du bureau de Dumbledore ,des larmes de rage sur les joues .Dès fois il aurait espérer ne pas être né .Ne pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir des amis .Pour ne pas connaître la souffrance de les perdre …

" -Et puis tu es seul Remus …tout seul Moony… "

*~*~*~*~*~*

"-Moony ? "

Wala ! ! ! fini pour ce chapitre .Il est cinq heure 5 du matin .Bien le bonjour a tous lol !

Si vous faites un effort comme pour le chapitre précédent et que vous faites pleins de reviews j'irais plus vite :D .

Au fait vous savez à quoi il sert le petit bouton en bas à gauche ?Vous pouvez essayer pourmoi svp ?merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	7. notes sur le precedent chapitre precisio...

Salut tt le monde ! !désolée en fait c pas un nouveau chapitre c juste pour dire que dans le chapitre précédent j'avais dit que si vous vouliez voir l'illustration de Jaïlys Aléthéios fallait aller quelque part mais en fait l'adresse est pas apparu .Donc j'espère que la ca va marcher : ç = apparement non alors euh bah allez voir dans ma bio j'y ai mis l'adresse à moins que ff net retire aussi les liens la bas …

Et au passage ,une tite phrase qui résume un peu ce qui va se passer sans trop réveler .

__

"Il pourra se passer tant de chose mais il y aura bons nombres qui ne sont ce que l'on croit ." 

****


	8. CH6:encore de moi

Pïdoupapapapaa allez comme je m'ennuie cet après-midi je vous envoie le chapitre .Mais d'abbord réponses aux reviews .

Réponses :

Sissi :bah c'est normal que c'est triste c'est catégorie drama nan :?)

Kamala :Ouais ptet pendant les grandes vacances mais t'as déjà fait une fic avec un singe en hiver .Et pi c dur je vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrais illustrer Paradize ou Electrastar etc ….

Elfina :euh seront ptet un peu trop jeunes pour en adopter mtn ptet pour plus tard .En tout cas ptet que t'as raison .Ptet que chuis sadique inconsciemment en tt ca j'aime pas voir mumus souffrir mais bon c'est la vie hein …

Jukebox :hum l'erreur voyons ptet que c'en est une ou ptet que simplement j'ai oublié de dire que dumbledore dit a mc gonagall que Remus a ete adopté ouais bon enfin tant pis .Sinon mici de continuer de me reviewer .

Tchi :J'en ai marre de le faire mourir le tit loup donc je crois pas qu'il aille à la mort cette fois…en tt cas c pas certain …

Bayram :t'as ka acheter un pc ptet que msn marchera mieux en tt c ce qu'ils avaient dit l'aut jour sur le tchat .

Khalia :Oui oui ça arriveuuhhh !!!

Tadammmm Bonne lecture (et à nouveau ya ptet pas beaucoup d'actions ou ptet si a la fin )(ca fait bcp de ptet vous trouver pas ptet que ca fait lourd ?)ATTEENNTTIOONNN  TENTATIVE DE SUICIDEEEEEEEEEUUHHHH !!!

Chapitre 6 …encore de moi…

 « Moony ? »…

Sirius était assis sur son lit maintenant .Il le regardait d'un air triste .

 « Tu me pardonnes ?S'il te plaît .Dis moi que tu me pardonnes … Si tu veux je resterais avec toi tout le week end de cette semaine .On prépara notre devoir et tout ensemble .Tu veux bien ,dis ?Remus répond moi ! »

Remus ne voulait pas répondre .Il avait trop peur .Ses cauchemars l'avaient traumatisé .Il tremblait de toutes parts et s'accrochait désespérément à sa couverture .Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler . C'était pire que ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la pleine lune .

Clac !

Un livre était tombé par terre .Il sursauta pensant que c'était le fouet qui s'abattait sur son dos lacéré de cicatrices .

Une main appaisante se posa sur son front .

  « N'aie pas peur .Ce n'était que ton livre de sortilèges .dit-il d'une voix rassurante .

  -Je veux plus de cauchemars …S'il te plaît …Ne me laisse plus tout seul …

C'était comme s'il n'entendait pas Sirius  …Il semblait enfermé dans sa bulle de larmes , de sombres songes .Dans sa bulle de terreur …

*~*~*~*~*~*

C'était au petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle .Dumbledore fit un discours .

« Chers élèves ,tout d'abord bonjour .J'espère que vous allez bien .Vous ai-je raconter cette histoire sur l'alcoolique ,le sorcier et le …

 -Hum hum .

Mc Gonagall le rappela à l'ordre en toussotant suffisemment fort pour couvrir la voix de son supérieur hiérarchique .Toutes les autres personnes éclatèrent de rire et le directeur s'arrêta un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres .

 -Hum bien bien …C'était juste pour vous annoncer que l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard sera remplacée pour une durée indéterminée en raison d'une réunion en Grèce pour le prochain programme scolaire .Je compte sur vous pour accueillir chalereusement les nouveaux que vous verrez lors des cours.

 -Pourquoi ils sont pas ici avec nous ?demanda d'une voix forte James .

 -Pour une fois l'imbécile chevalier servant a raison .dit suffisemment à haut voix Marsieus Malefoy(oncle de Drago ). Pourquoi ils sont pas là ?Sûrement des sangs-de-bourbe incapables qui n'osent pas montrer leurs sales faces de sorciers ratés et qu'ils …

 -Monsieur Malefoy !coupa Drak .Je retire 50 points à Serpentard pour insultes envers des professeurs que vous ne connaissez à peine .

 -C'est dommage .Je connais à peine les profs et on en sort des nouveaux …soupira Jaïlys .

 -T'inquiète …la rassura Sirius .Ils doivent être sympa …Allez on y va ,on à métamorphose avec un des newbiessss .é

*~*~*~*~*~*

Salle du premier cours  des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor .

Un homme ,âgé d'une vingtaine d'année environ ,entra dans la classe et se dirigea d'un pas gracieux vers son bureau .

 « Je vous souhaite à tous un bonjour .Je me nomme Jess Aerons mais appelez moi Jessie .Comme vous devez le savoir je suis le remplaçant de Madame Mc Gonagall . »

La majorité des jeunes filles le regardaient avec des yeux rêveurs .Il était vrai que si Sirius ressemblait à « Tom Cruise »(pour comparer chez les moldus )Aerons était plus typé « Brad Pitt » ce qui devait sans doute plaire à la gente féminine présente au cours .

Rapidement les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard ne le restèrent pas si longtemps .Le professeur devenait la coqueluche de ces demoiselles .Mais les adolescents ne s'en plaignirent pas trop .Lunalys Gordon remplaçante de Flitwick ressemblait à Callisto Magor la top modèle numéro un chez les sorciers .

Dans les autres matières aussi ce fut pareil .Pourtant bien que sympathique physiquement ,côté caractère ,ils n'avaient rien à envier à Mc Gonagall ou à Drak .

Les élèves durent donc arrêter de les admirer pour copier rapidement ce que leurs professeurs écrivaient aux tableaux .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Un jour au détour d'un couloir ,Remus rencontra Jaïlys ,alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour sa recherche à rendre pour le professeur Johnson (potions) .Elle la salua avec un doux sourire et lui demanda si elle pouvait venir avec lui .

Poliment il hocha la tête mais intérieusement ,il fulminait .Comment osait-elle venir ainsi lui parler alors qu'elle tentait de lui voler Sirius ?

  « Mais elle ne le sait pas .répondit logiquement son esprit .Personne ne sait que tu aimes Sirius … »

Assis au fond de la salle ,très très loin de Madame Pince ,ils firent leurs devoirs .Soudainement elle leva la tête vers le loup-garou et lui demanda naturellement :

 « Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un toi ? 

  -Euh … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?répondit-il ,décontenancé .

 -Oh ,comme ça .Je me disais que si tu aimais quelqu'un ,tu l'inviterais sûrement à la fête dans la salle commune de ce soir .Mc Gonagall nous a donné son accord .

 -Euh…Tu y vas avec qui ?

 -Peut-être avec Sirius .C'est le seul que je connaisse réellement ici .Tu sais ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je suis ici .Je veux absolument que tu viennes .S'il te plaît … »

« Elle essaye de me pourir la vie ou quoi ? »

 « -D'accord … »

Elle sembla heureuse ,lui fit une bise sur la joue dans son euphorie et s'en allant en courant ,renversant sans y prêter attention ,la bibliothècaire qui lui hurla dessus et la poursuivit ,L'histoire de Poudlard volume collector à la main .

Remus acheva sa recherche et se rendit dans la tour de Gryffondor .Tout le monde semblait agité ce jour là .Il devait être le seul à ne pas être au courant .Comme il y avait trop de bruits ,il ouvrit la porte menant vers la pièce dorée .C'était un endroit réservé aux personnes voulant rester seules .Et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes .

Sirius enlaçait Aléthéios .

Il ferma lentement la porte et courut hors du secteur ,se rendant dans le parc pour pleurer tout son saoûl .

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « Alors ça a marché ?demanda Sirius inquiet .

  -Oui .Il avait l'air un peu gêné .Mais oui ça a marché !

 -Je t'adore Jay !!

Sirius lui sauta dans les bras .

Mais ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et l'avait refermé soudainement .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Le soir était finalement arrivé .Remus hésitait à venir .Après tout ,même si c'était à sa « rivale » ,il avait fait une promesse et il les tenait toujours …Pourtant il n'avait pas le courage de voir Sirius en face et évidemment les maraudeurs ,fins observateurs remarqueraient ,si il venait à les éviter .

Il était dans son dortoir ,caché sous les couvertures de son lit ,en proie à un horrible choix lorsqu'un hibou arriva .Le jeune adolescent détacha la lettre et un simple coup d'œil le fit pâlir .

C'était ses parents …

Ils lui demandaient de revenir pour la prochaine pleine lune .Non …il ne voulait plus revivre cet affreux cauchemar .Il ne voulait plus être touché par eux .Plus jamais …

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « Vous êtes prêts ?hurla joyeusement Sirius à l'aide d'un sonorus très puissant. 

  -Oui !!répondit allègrement sans baisser d'un décibel la foule de la maison des lions .

 -Muuuuuussssiiiiiquuueeuhhh maaaaaaeessstrrrroooooooo !!!! ordonna t-il alors aux deux autres maraudeurs :Peter et James . »

Alors des sons se repercutèrent sur les murs de la salle commune .Chacun s'amusait et personne ne remarqua la silhouette de Remus sortir .

Il se rendait dans la forêt interdite .Quelque chose semblait le pousser à s'y rendre .Tout d'abord ,à la lisière ,il évita soigneusement la cabane de Hagrid .Ensuite il pénétra lentement dans l'enfer vert .On entendait des hurlements de loups et des cris d'acromantula .Il continua de s'enfonçer dans les profondeurs jusqu'à se retrouver quelque part près d'un arbre qui ressemblait au saule cogneur . Désespérément il tenta de se pendre à l'aide d'une des branches .Ce dernier ne s'intéressait pas à lui et chechait plutôt à arracher les ailes d'une chouette sauvage .Alors il n'eut d'autre solution que de rester là ,assis ,à attendre que des bêtes féroces viennent le dévorer .

Mais ce que Remus ,ne savait pas c'est que les monstres ne dévorent pas leurs frères .Et il était un loup-garou .Alors après une heure il s'avoua vaincu et monta à la tour d'astronomie .

Il dût pour cela éviter soigneusement Rusard qui rôdait dans les couloirs et Miss teigne qui se promenait elle ,sans son maître .

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « -Il est bientôt l'heure !! cria Sirius toujours avec son sonorus .Préparez vous !!! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil .

  -Penses-tu que Remus va venir ?demanda Jaïlys dans l'oreille de son ami .Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu .

 -J'espère que oui .C'est son anniversaire après tout .Seize ans ça se fête quand même !! »

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur petite sauterie sans savoir que non loin d'eux ,quelqu'un ruminait des envies suicidaires .

*~*~*~*~*~*

L'escalier de la tour était long .Il y avait des milliers de marches à gravir la nuit ,quand le professeur Sinistra n'est pas là pour le sortilège monte-charge .Cela décourageait la plupart des élèves voulant venir admirer les étoiles .

Mais Remus voulait .Il voulait et devait y aller .Le chemin semblait long et infini .Jusqu'à ce que la lueur du clair de lune illuminait ses yeux .

Il s'avança lentement et regarda autour de lui .Heureusement il n'y avait personne .Il s'approcha lentement du rebord et s'y assit .

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « -Il est minuit .murmura James à l'oreille de Sirius .Je m'inquiète là .Tu ne crois pas qu'il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Remus ?

  -Il est peut-être entrain de dormir …suggèra l'animagus chien .Il avait l'air assez fatigué …On refera une fête demain .Ce sera peut-être en retard mais il sera sûrement là demain .Non .Pas sûrement .Il SERA là demain .Je le tirerais par la main s'il le faut .

Puis se retournant vers les autres il hurla à l'aide du sortilège d'amplification de voix :

 -Il y aura une autre fête demain !!!

Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie et continuèrent la fête pendant que Peter se faisait arroser de bierraubeurre par Jaïlys .

*~*~*~*~*~*

La brise nocturne ébourrifiait la chevelure brune de Remus dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage ruisselant de larmes .Des souvenirs ressurgirent de sa mémoire quel qu'en soit la période chronologique .

*~*~*~*~*~* 

_(Flash-back)_

_ -_ _J'ai demandé à la lune et aux étoiles de te sauver ._

_  -Alors c'est ta prière que j'ai entendu .Et c'est à toi que je dois la vie ._

_Ce jour là ,il avait épprouvé un tel bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Sirius après son long coma .La sensation de bien être lorsqu'il a été en contact avec le corps chaud de son amour .Quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras .Quelle joie cela avait été ._

_(autre souvenir)_

_ -Dis Remus ,c'est vrai que il y a des gens qui peuvent se transformer en monstre les nuits de pleine lune ?demanda Jason qui était alors âgé de quatre ans ._

_ -Oui c'est vrai .Mais quand ils sont des humains ,ils ne sont pas forcément méchants …_

_ -Je suis sûr que si toi tu étais un loup-garou ,tu serais encore très très gentil ._

_Cette phrase toucha énormément Remus qui pleurait presque de joie .Le jour où son petit frère apprendrait la vérité alors il ne serait pas si fâché …_

_(autre souvenir)_

_ -Rémus je sais que c'est dur ce que te font vivre papa et maman mais …il ya bien une raison pour toi de vivre ._

_ -Peut-être mes amis mais un jour ils sauront que je suis un loup-garou .Et ils …m'abandonneront …_

_ -En tout cas ,il y en a un qui ne t'abandonnera pas …Et toi tu ne dois pas l'abandonner en restant ici ._

_-Et qui ,dit moi ?_

_  -Sirius ._

_(fin des flash-back)_

Oui la personne qu'il aimait lui manquerait mais Sirius aimait quelqu'un d'autre .Et en haut ,il y aura son frère ,le petit Jason .Il se fera sûrement sermoné pour revenir mais au moins il ne pourra pas se faire convaincre car il ne passerait pas par la croisée des deux mondes .

*~*~*~*~*~*

 « Remus n'est pas dans le dortoir !cria presque Peter qui était allé chercher son ami .

 -Mais où est-ce qu'il peut-être ?se demandait Sirius .

 -Il a peut-être une petite amie .proposa Jaïlys ,ses mystérieux yeux fixant les membres présents dans la salle .Quand j'étais à la bibliothèque avec lui ,je lui ai demandé si il aimait quelqu'un .Il a rougi mais n'a pas répondu . »

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit mais il se reprit vite et dit :

 « Naaaannn .Ce n'est pas son genre de nous cacher ça …enfin … »

« Il t'a bien caché qu'il se faisait battre par sa famille .Alors un truc comme ça ,il en serait bien capable . »

Cette satanée voix qui était dans son esprit l'énervait au plus au point .Il continua la fête jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit non sans se ronger les ongles pour son meilleur ami  .

*~*~*~*~*~*

« Ils sont tous à la fête .Je me demande ce que doit penser Aléthéios maintenant que je n'y suis pas allé . C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui .Ils ont du tous oublier …C'est pas grave .Ca fera juste seize ans .Et environ sept ans de cauchemars ,de tortures physiques et morales …Et enfin ma libération … »

Il se leva lentement et se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre .Les étoiles et leur mère la Lune éclairaient le ciel assombri de cette nuit d'hiver .On n'entendait que dans le silence les hululements des rapaces nocturnes et les feuillages qui remuaient à cause du léger vent .Une odeur d'essence de sapin embaumait l'atmosphère quelque peu glacial .

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre derrière Remus qui se retourna .

 « Qui est là ?demanda t-il . »

Mais il n'y avait en fait personne .C'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours .Reprenant ses « activités » il se pencha un peu vers le vide et regarda le sol .La pelouse verte immaculée de rouge grenat .Tant pis .

Il en avait marre de vivre sur une terre qui décidément ne semblait pas vouloir de lui .Il en avait marre d'avoir des parents qui le battent pour un infanticide qu'il n'avait pas commis volontairement .Il en avait marre d'être un loup-garou .Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir le dire .Il en avait marre d'avoir peur .

Il voulait seulement être quelqu'un comme les autres et avoir Sirius qui serait là seulement pour lui .

Malheureusement ,un monde comme ça ,cela n'existe pas ici …Il n'y la paix seulement que dans la mort .

Personne ne devait se soucier de lui .Personne n'avait remarqué que depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie ,il faisait une grave dépression .Il n'y a eu que cette nuit où l'idée du suicide lui était venue en tête .

Il fit un pas vers le vide .Et alors tout semblait se passer en ralenti .Son corps léger bascula dans le vide .Il ferma les yeux ,un sourire de paix sur ses lèvres .

Quand soudain …

*~*~*~*~*~*  

Rah ça se fait trop pas de vous arrêter ici …Mais si je dis ce qui se passe c'est naze …

Alors si vous voulez rapidos la suite vous savez ce que vous avez à faire .Il faut essayer d'appuyer sur l'espèce de trucs en bas à gauche .Et puis je répète :

Ce n'est jamais ce que l'on croit …

Et au fait ,à partir du prochain je crois ,commencez à lire comateen I svp .Vous comprendrez un truc …

Et pi au fait euh ya ptet un lime au prochain chapitre euh j'essairais en tout cas –chuis nulle pour ce genre de truc ralalala…-

Et euhh revviiieewwwssss pour les autres fics :She night le dernier pardon ,comateen et celle la ssvvvpppppppp

Mici J

Pitite Litacy qui est en pleine inspiration aujourd'hui et qui pense qu'elle va pondre quelque chose ce soir ou demain …


	9. CH7:Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habitude

Wéééééééééé comme je pars dans 17 jours en voyage scolaire bah je me grouille mes fesses pour reprendre le terme d'agadou lol de vous envoyer les chapitres .

A ouais attention lime dans ce chapitre mais bon il n'est jamais trop tot pour apprendre lol comme dit ma prof d'histoire …et pi comme chuis nulle ca choquera pas trop normalement je dis bien normalement …et pi aussi euh les sequences qui se passent avec Remus et Sirius elles sont en decalage dès fois …

Et au fait je rappelle que le couple principal c 'est Simus shippy (Sirius et Remus) et que la le lime ne parle pas des deux enfin il implique que Remus .même si c pas très important en fait c euh ..je vais pas tt vous dire ^_^ !

Réponses aux ragouts euh aux reviews …

Kamalalounette :J'ai pigé ce que ca veux dire des cliffangers .Ahh et bah oui mais bon tant que y a rien dans les textes de lois la dessus …au fait ,le cycle de Paradize avance .

Katia990 :bah si ca se fait J la preuve je l'ai fait … -_- vi vi je me grouille …

Agadou :wi je sais que c chien moi aussi je deteste tomber sur des supers fics ou les fins s'arretent en cliffangers comme dit kamalalounette !lol

Malupin :nnnannn je me decouragerais pas t'inkiete !!!

Lala larivire :vi vi voilà la suite J

Tchi :hum voyons voir mici de continuer de reviewer et pi euh euh ..bah tu vas pas etre contente alors pour ce chap en tt cas …par contre après tu seras contrente dans kelke chapitres …

Je reprécise ,les plus jeunes vous pourrez fermer les yeux loolllll comme disait mon prof de français quand on a vu un film ou un moment le papa du roi arthur viole la maman d'arthur et donc …wi bon j'arrete de raconter ma vie la ….(les autres :il était temps …moi :je vous ai entendu !)

GOOOOOOOOOO

Chapitre 7 …Elle m'a dit :j'ai pas l'habitude …

La fête était finie .Il devait être quatre heures du matin sinon plus .Jaïlys et Sirius cherchaient des yeux Remus .Dans toute la tour Gryffondor il fut cherché .Et nul part il fut trouvé .

Mais ils durent abandonner car la fatigue eut raison d'eux .

Au fond du dortoir masculin des cinquièmes années ,James et Sirius s' inquiétaient .Jamais Remus ne leur avait fait ce coup là .Peter ne ronflait pas .Signe que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir .Les trois maraudeurs tentèrent d'utiliser leur fabuleuse carte qui dévoilait le lieu où était la personne qu'on souhaitait repérer .Mais il semblait qu'elle était scellée par de la magie puissante .

  « Evidemment …murmura Sirius .

  -C'est pas le temps de chanter un truc moldu Patmol …fit remarquer Peter .(Evidemment :chanson chantée par France Gall )

  -Je disais evidemment qu'elle est scellée cette carte .s'emporta le premier .Remus est intelligent .C'est lui qui a bloqué le parchemin .Il faut retirer toute hypothèse d'enlèvement .Il a bien disparu volontairement …

  -Pourquoi ?demanda James .Je suis prêt à faire une bise à Mc Gonagall si ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui l'a enlevé .

  -Les Serpentards n'ont pas le code  d'entrée pour le portrait de la grosse dame .dit soudainement Pitty (Peter ,souvenez vous donc du sobriquet ridicule que je lui ai donné .),ravi de pouvoir faire perdre son pari au garçon qui avait les cheveux en bataille .

  -Les Serpentards sont rusés .répliqua ce dernier .

  -Les Serpentards sont bêtes et méchants .

  -Les Serpentards sont toujours dans les mauvais coups …euh enfin je veux quand c'est pas nous c'est eux !!

  -Les Serpentards sont …

  -STOOOOOOOOOPPPPEUUHHHH !!!hurla Sirius à pleins poumons .Vous me saoulez à la fin !c'est pas avec vot' dispute à deux balles digne de deux gamins qui ont deux piges qu'on va retrouver Remus .

Les deux autres ,honteux et confus ,jurèrent de ne plus continuer .

  -Pourquoi vous n'attendez pas demain ?peut-être comme je vous l'ai dit qu'il est entrain de dormir tranquillement dans les bras d'une fille …

L'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons avait pénétré dans la chambre où l'ambiance était devenue tendue .

  -Bah oui .Vous pioncez tranquilles et si ça se trouve ,le tit mumus chéri à son Sirius il va repointer son nez . »

Aux mots « le tit mumus chéri à son Sirius » ce dernier rougit et marmonna quelque chose qui semblait être 

« ce n'est pas mon mumus … »

  -Ouais ,Jaïlys a raison .On devrait aller dormir .renchérit Peter en étouffant un bâillement .

Les Gryffondors présents allèrent donc se coucher ,une dernière pensée pour Remus .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Quand soudain une main rattrapa son bras et le remonta sur le rebord de la fenêtre .

Remus réouvrit les yeux et vit à son regret qu'il n'était pas mort ,qu'il n'était pas au Paradis …Il regarda vers celui qui l'avait empêché de mourir par défenestration .C'était une personne assez grande ,tout même un peu mince mais dont la tête était cachée par un capuchon .Elle était plongée dans l'ombre .Seul son bras tenant encore celui du loup-garou était illuminé par l'éclat de la lune .

  -Sirius …murmura Lupin enfant ,faiblement mais avec une légère pointe d'espoir  .C'est toi ?

  -Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient plus courageux .Sauter de la tour en fermant les yeux …Je pensais que tu aurais vu la mort en face …

Cette voix …il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part .Mais sous son choc ,il n'était pas capable de s'en souvenir .

  -Qui êtes vous ?

  -Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais .

  -Jason est-ce toi ?C'est ce que tu avais dit quand on était à la croisée des deux mondes …

  -Retire toi même ma capuche .

Pris de curiosité ,Remus s'exécuta .Et ce qu'il vit ,l'inconnu avait raison ,il n'y croyait pas .

C'était …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

« C'est pas possible .J'arrive pas à dormir .Pas en sachant que Remus peut-être quelque part ,tout seul .Il croit que personne ne l'a remarqué mais moi j'ai vu qu'il déprimait un peu plus chaque jour .Et il a refusé l'aide de Dumbledore .Pourquoi ? »

Sirius se retournait encore et encore dans son lit .Les autres étaient endormis .Il faisait encore nuit au dehors. Il s'enfonça encore un plus dans sa couverture ,l'hiver à Poudlard étant rigoureux .

Les ronflements de Peter se faisaient de plus en plus forts .Tellement que Sirius se releva d'un coup et sortit du dortoir .Il descendit dans la salle commune qui avait été nettoyée un quart d'heure après la fête par les elfes de maison .Par contre il restait encore cette légère odeur de jus de citrouille et de bierraubeurre .

Soudain il eut un creux au fond de l'estomac .C'était comme si une force invisible souhaitait le faire tomber au sol .Il s'accrocha rapidement à un des fauteuils et tenta de rester debout .Peine perdue ,il s'écroula sur la moquette grenat ,front contre sol .

  -Remus …Il est …Il a besoin de moi …Il a mal …

Prenant une cape d'hiver assez épaisse ,il courut hors de la tour et chercha dans les moindres recoins de chaque couloir de Poudlard .Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait la douleur l'envahir .La prière aux étoiles et à la lune …C'était ça qui liaient les deux adolescents .

Et maintenant que le meilleur ami de Sirius souffrait ,ce dernier partageait avec lui la douleur qui semblait se décupler au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe .

Jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il tombe comme un mort dans les fins fonds des cachots .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

C' était la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir dans un moment pareil …

C'était Severus Rogue …

  « Toi ?cracha Remus .Tu es venu de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant que tu m'as empêché de mourir tranquillement …

  -Pas du tout .

Le ton calme qu'avait pris le Serpentard pour lui répondre étonna fortement le Gryffondor qui recula et manqua de basculer à nouveau dans le vide .

  -Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

  -Probablement la même chose que toi …La paix …dans la mort …répondit mystérieusement Rogue d'une voix faible .

  -Tu voulais …aussi …

  -Oui mais apparemment la place était déjà prise …

Remus tortillait ses doigts nerveusement comme il en avait l'habitude .

  -Pourquoi tu …

  -Pourquoi je voulais mourir ?coupa Severus .Ce ne sont nullement tes affaires Lupin …

  -Alors pourquoi tu m'as …sauvé … ?demanda ce dernier .Il commençait un peu à reprendre confiance .

  -Sûrement parce que je voulais être le seul à faire parler toutes personnes de Poudlard .Bon je crois que je vais trouver un autre moyen de partir aux Enfers . »

Et sur ces mots ,Severus s'en alla ,les pans de sa cape voletant derrière lui .On entendait ses pas sur les marches de marbre .Remus ,oubliant totalement ce qu'il faisait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ,lui emboîta le pas .Ce que remarqua le futur maître des potions qui se retourna d'un coup .

  « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin .Me remercier ?Non je n'ai pas besoin de ça …

  -Tu voulais partir toi aussi parce que tu es tout seul ?questionna timidement le Gryffondor .

  -Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas tes affaires .Alors maintenant lâche moi les basques ou je te lance un sortilège de magie noire si puissant que rien ne pourra réparer les dommages .

Comme pour vouloir lui faire plus peur ,Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le loup-garou qui restait impassible .

  -Tu n'es pas comme les autres Serpentards .dit Remus .Tu veux faire pareil que eux .Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais .Ils l'ont remarqué et ils t'ont laissé tomber .Tu es seul et tu cherches à le cacher .

  -Ca suffit la séance de psychanalyse à deux noises .Fous moi la paix !Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre dans la terreur chaque jour ,chaque nuit .Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de craindre la perte de son seul ami .Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être torturé pas le plus grand sorcier noir du siècle .Tu ne sais pas ce que d'être forcé à porter la marque .Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être puni pour avoir désobéit à Voldemort .Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se faire toucher par Lui jusqu'à qu'on se sente si sale qu'après une énième douche ,on replonge sous le jet d'eau et qu'on se  frotte la peau avec du savon jusqu'à qu'elle en soit irritée . »

Il l'avait dit .Il avait révélé son secret .Severus s'était confié à Remus inconsciemment .Et il sembla remarquer son « erreur » .Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre mais trébucha et tomba misérablement au sol .Du sang s'écoulait de son front .Remus l'aida à se relever .

Ces deux personnes pourtant si différentes vivaient le même malheur .Les mêmes peurs ,les mêmes angoisses .

Le Serpentard était debout mais penchait dangereusement sur le côté comme une personne ivre .Il s'accrocha à une rampe .

  « Allez le toutou de Potter et Black ,va donc leur conter que Rogue est un mangemort .Va leur dire qu'il a été violé ,torturé ,humilié devant une bonne poignée de personnes .Va leur dire qu'il va aller se suicider tranquillement .Va leur dire qu'ils doivent trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme bouc émissaire .Allez qu'est-ce que t'attends ?La pleine lune ? »

Le Gryffondor le serra dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer .Etrangement ,Severus ne broncha pas .

Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ancien « ennemi » alors que celui-ci lui murmurait quelques pour qu'il arrête de pleurer .Le garçon aux cheveux noirs brisa soudainement l'étreinte et regarda Remus ,les yeux embués de larmes .

  « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

  -Parce que je subis presque la même chose que toi Sev' .Parce qu'on est deux à vivre ça .répondit le loup-garou en descendant avec lui de la tour . »

Il l'emmenait dans une salle que personne à part lui ne connaissait .Il l'appelait :Le havre de paix .

Chaque fois qu'il allait mal ,il venait se réfugier ici .

C'était une petite pièce seulement meublée d'un petit lit ,d'un canapé miteux ,d'une étagère remplie de livres et d'un robinet .

Les murs étaient noirs et donnaient au lieu un aspect sombre .Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre mais le soleil n'étant pas encore levé ,les deux élèves étaient plongés dans une obscurité seulement troublée par la faible lumière qu'émettait une vieille bougie .Severus s'assit sur le canapé et porta la main sur sa tête .Le sang coulait encore. 

Le Gryffondor prit un chiffon qu'il avait fait apparaître ,le trempa dans de l'eau et nettoya la plaie .Pendant ce temps là ,le blessé le contemplait d'un air pensif .

« Malgré nos différences on se ressemble hein ? »se disait-il .Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence .

  « C'est qui ,qui t'a …

  -Qui a été mon premier sans que je le veuille ?demanda Remus tout en recousant la blessure .

Severus hocha la tête .

  -Ils ont été plusieurs en fait .Mais celui qui a commencé ,c'était mon cousin …

  -Ta famille …C'est eux qui ont ….

  -Oui … »

Parler de ces souvenirs à quelqu'un faisait du bien .Remus se sentait allégé d'un poids trop lourd pour lui .. 

Le Serpentard ne sut plus quoi dire et ils se turent pendant dix bonnes minutes .Puis une fois la plaie refermée, Remus s'accorda un peu de repos et s'installa à côté de son camarade .

  « Et toi Sev' ,c'était qui …

Ce dernier déglutit .Il voulait en parler ,ne pas porter ce fardeau tout seul .Mais il était terrorisé à l'idée d'évoquer ce moment attroce .

  -C'était ….

Comme pour l'encourager ,le brun lui prit la main et le regarda ,les yeux emplis d'une lueur de compassion .

  -…Lord Voldemort …

Une larme coula sur la peau pâle de Severus .Le loup-garou le fixa un instant puis tourna son regard vers le sol .

  -Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi tes parents ,ta famille …Pourquoi ils ont fait ça Lupin ?

  -Pour me punir du crime que j'ai commis .répondit ce dernier .

  -Lequel ?

  -J'ai tué mon petit frère sans le vouloir .Je suis un loup-garou .

Il fallut du temps pour le jeune mangemort enregistre la dernière information .

 -On est un peu pareil .Je suis un serviteur de Voldemort sans que je le veuille et toi un fils de la lune sans le vouloir .

Remus remercia intérieurement son camarade de ne pas s'être enfui en courant .

  -On est seuls maintenant hein ?dit Severus .Si on dit qui on est ,ils vont tous nous tourner le dos .Enfin ,tes amis vont te tourner le dos ,moi j'ai rien ,personne pour qui vivre de toutes manières …On ne pourra jamais réparer « ça » .

  -Si on est deux on le pourra … »

Et alors lentement ,Remus posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sev' qui ne répondit à son baiser qu'après avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait .Ils enlevaient leurs vêtements ,se regardant avec une lueur de douceur dans les yeux .La douceur de l'innocence .Perdue violemment .Ils cherchaient à la retrouver .Dans chacun de leurs mouvements , dans chacun de leurs gestes .Ils souhaitaient être leurs « vrais »premiers .Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en l'autre ,qu'il ne leur ferait pas mal .

Aucune fois ils n'ont été violents .Même lorsque chacun s'insinuaient dans l'autre .La douleur s'emparait d'eux mais disparut peu à peu et un sentiment de paix emprisonna leurs esprits .

Et quand leurs voix se firent entendre à l'unisson ,ce n'était que le chant de deux anges qui récupéraient leurs ailes et s'envolaient dans les cieux .

Ils retombèrent tous les deux ,leurs corps toujours enlacés ,essayant de reprendre un peu leur souffle .

On entendait que le son de leurs respirations qui redevenaient peu à peu régulières ,dans le silence de l'aube .

  « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?demanda Severus ,inquiet .Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Remus ?

  -On s'est retrouvé .On s'est réparé .répondit-il ,la tête reposée contre le torse de son amant .

  -Mais …Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi …

  -Moi non plus Sev' .On a juste lavé ce que les autres nous ont fait …On s'est purifié … »

Il resserra encore plus son étreinte .Il repensait à Sirius .Que faisait-il à l'instant ?Dormait-il ?Etait-il avec Jaïlys ?Il frémit à la pensée de son amour ,partageant son  âme avec la nouvelle .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius avait un mal de tête terrible .Que faisait-il allongé dans les cachots et qui plus est ,en pyjama avec seulement une cape sur le dos .Sa montre indiquait six heures du matin .

Ca y est ça lui revenait …Il cherchait Remus .Mais où était-il bon sang ?Il avait fouillé partout ,il avait même cherché dans la tour d'astronomie .Il n'avait trouvé que son bonnet .Il l'avait peut-être déjà perdu là haut .Ou alors ,l'animagus l'avait manqué de peu …

Il cogna le mur avec son poing .Ses os se brisèrent et sa main devint ensanglantée .Mais il était aveuglé par la rage ,la peur de perdre son meilleur ami et son premier amour …Il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que ça …

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur son épaule .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  « On va dire qu'on s'est juste consolé hein ?proposa le Serpentard .On ne fera plus rien …Plus jamais …

  -D'accord .Je le promets .Tout redeviendra comme avant …

Alors sur ces dernières paroles ,ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre ,la guerre contre la vie ,finie .

Et vi c'est nifi le chapitre …Zavez vu l'est pas très décrit le lime on va meme pas dire que c'en est un …

Et pi euh reviiieewwssssss svpppppp et je m'arrange pour ecrire deux chaps avant de partir .viiiteueeuhhh reviiieeewwwssss !!!!!!


End file.
